First Foot In The Door
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Kuroko attends his first day of Teikou Middle School feeling like he'd already been there before. He's not entirely wrong. Canon Divergence like whoa, GoMxKuroko. AUish. Probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

First Foot In The Door

 **Summary:** Kuroko attends his first day of Teikou Middle School feeling like he'd already been there before. He's not entirely wrong. Canon Divergence like whoa, GoMxKuroko. AUish. Possibly OOC.

Chapter One

It was an endeavour doomed to fail from the start. Kuroko Tetsuya, while many things, was not discrete. While very sure the dream he'd had, while vivid, was still a dream, it was hard not to stare at vaguely familiar faces, his body moving in strange ways that belied his normal reactions, his presence smaller than normal and it was then he began to wonder.

Having been bumped into by Aomine on the walk into the school grounds, a murmured apology on his lips, he'd stood still and stared at the backs of Aomine and Momoi's heads, not even twitching as the dark skinned boy turned in a jerky motion, eyes scanning the crowd and completely bypassing Kuroko as he searched for who he had bumped into.

The déjà vu sensation was strong enough to make him sick as he traversed the opening ceremony with more grace than his roiling stomach suggested, book tucked away as he caught flashes of faces he knew he should remember but didn't know why.

Now that he was looking, he could pick out the most prominent – Murasakibara lazily walking through the crowd, people parting for him without protest, Midorima hunkered in a defensive position, nimble fingers wrapped tightly around a stuffed animal.

Kuroko had already lost Aomine to the crowd, but finding him was as easy as finding the splash of pink in a sea of black and brown and Kuroko wondered, once again, why he could pick names easily from his memory when this was his first day of attending Teikou Middle School.

He had been standing there, knowing there was something he had to do – he had yet to sign up for the basketball club after all, it was something he wanted to do, had done? – when he was bumped into once again and, all at once, there was deviance from what he had seen in his too vivid dream.

"Ah, my apologies," was murmured to him, graceful pale hands reaching at the same time as Kuroko to gather the spilled contents of his bag. "How curious, I didn't quite see you there."

Seeing Akashi Seijurou in the flesh, young and almost carefree was enough to make the breath catch in Kuroko's throat, almost knowing eyes lifting to meet his as the other middle schooler pushed books and paper alike into Kuroko's lax hands.

"I didn't mean to bump into you," Akashi offered his hand to help Kuroko stand as he lifted smoothly from his crouch. Kuroko didn't know how to deny him without being rude and curled his fingers over a delicate palm as carefully as one would touch a flower.

"That's alright," Kuroko found himself replying evenly, "I find it happens quite often." He made to withdraw his hand but Akashi closed his fingers in a vice like grip over his and Kuroko felt his pulse leap into his throat.

"How strange," Akashi replied, voice soft and face unreadable, "That you have very little presence. I feel as if I were to look away I would lose you to the crowd."

 _Please do,_ Kuroko thought. Out loud, he merely blinked, trying to calm his racing heart as he said, "That is often the case."

Akashi's eyes lit up with something that looked suspiciously like he was taking on a difficult challenge.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou. You are…?" His tone brokered no argument, and Kuroko was abruptly reminded of how commanding this unassuming looking person could be, how he could be overlooked for his short stature, his slight limbs, when inside he hid the power of a raging inferno.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," his lips felt numb but he kept his voice level, his face even, and let his hand fall back to his side when Akashi let him go, unnervingly bright eyes still on him.

He was sure Akashi would have continued questioning him if he let it get to that point but, thankfully, the modulated sound of someone speaking over the intercom allowed for distraction enough that Kuroko slipped into the crowd, bag clutched to his chest and heart hammering wildly.

Fervently, he was wishing that he was the kind of person to have kept a dream journal. If he had written this down while it was fresh in his mind, he could recall details and see if it truly was happening, or if he was just going crazy.

Having a dream that recounted nearly five solid years of life, day after day, wasn't normal after all.

* * *

Despite not remembering _every_ exact detail, Kuroko knew this was different, almost instantly, the strangeness of it settling into the pit of his stomach like a deadweight.

Kise had never been diagonally in front of him, Kuroko's customary place by the window in an unassuming spot where he was hardly ever spotted.

More disconcerting was, after setting his bag down and leaning on elbow on the desk, there had been a prickling of sensation down his spine, and he had turned his head just in time to see Akashi drop fluidly into the desk next to his.

But, he reasoned quietly to himself, brow furrowing just slightly, this meant that the dream had no merit, right? True, he knew more people by name than he ought to but perhaps it was just some sort of freaky coincidence.

A tiny part of him mourned the loss of boisterous Aomine in his class, but he swallowed the disappointment and quietly counted the seconds it took for Akashi to notice him.

Four hundred and thirty two seconds later, Kuroko heard more than saw Akashi startle in the seat next to him, the weight of his eyes landing on Kuroko, who had his head ducked down, intently reading the book he had pulled from his bag.

Before Akashi could come to a decision, the teacher breezed into the room, dropping the binder they held onto the front desk and facing the class.

"Good morning everyone, and congratulations on your entry into Teikou! I'm going to do rollcall, and then we'll discuss how your first year at this school will be like!"

Kuroko drowned out the teacher, finding he could almost recite her speech word for word, pursing his lips at the absurdity of it all. When she called his name, he curtly replied, "Present," and wasn't at all surprised when she glazed right over him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" she called again, eyes scanning the classroom. "Is Kuroko Tetsuya present?" As she strode down the aisles, eyes flickering to the seating chart in her hand, Kuroko resisted the urge to sigh. When she called his name again, a scant foot from his desk, he cleared his throat.

The reaction was a little unexpected, a high pitched shriek and the swinging of her clipboard round, that very nearly crashed into the side of his head but, almost expertly, Kuroko leaned back in his seat and the clipboard 'swooshed' through the air in front of his face.

"Kuroko!" The teacher gasped, startled. "Next time, answer your name when called!"

Kuroko was content with nodding and eased back into his seat, eyes flickering to the side as he watched Akashi's expression twist strangely, as if the redhead was ready to stand in defence for him. They briefly made eye contact and Kuroko tried to keep a straight face as Akashi stared dead on at him.

"You've been sat there the entire time," Akashi commented, as if talking about the weather, his tone mild. "From before the teacher walked into the room."

"Yes," Kuroko replied, returning to his book, and thumbing the pages thoughtfully. He was close to the end and would have to get the next in the series soon, if he continued at this pace.

A glance at Akashi showed a thoughtful, if not slightly annoyed face, Akashi still staring at him. Kuroko acted as if he hadn't caught Akashi staring at him and instead focused on the paragraph before him, ignoring the prickling sensation on his skin.

Finally, and seemingly sacrificing his pride, Akashi asked, "How long – "

And before he could finish his question, Kuroko answered, voice quiet, "Just over seven minutes, I was sat here, before you noticed me, Akashi-san."

"You can call me Seijurou," came the immediate reply, and both boys looked shocked at the revelation, Kuroko sharply lifting his head and Akashi blinking a few times in surprise.

"Ah…" Kuroko began, feeling a little put on the spot. "A-Akashi-kun, perhaps?" he winced internally at the stutter, but his peace offering seemed snatched up easily, Akashi easing back into his seat and still intently watching the other boy.

"Then, what can I call you?"

Kuroko almost swallowed his tongue, sweat beading on the back of his neck. Eventually, he went with the ambiguous answer of, "Whatever you feel comfortable with, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya," Akashi replied immediately, and Kuroko had to fervently remind himself not to blush or show weakness or…or…but then the teacher was raising her voice again, to take command of the class and, as she waxed poetic about how much Teikou was all for winning, for success, Kuroko couldn't help but feel as if he'd fallen into some sort of trap.

* * *

Escaping Akashi during the lunch period was much easier than he expected. Kuroko almost had the feeling that Akashi had let him free but, after catching the frustrated glance the redhead gave his empty seat, he counted his escape attempt as a success.

Being sat on by Murasakibara was _not_ an even trade off, however.

The bench had been secluded, empty, and Kuroko had heaved himself into with a put on sigh, feeling exhausted already by the day's events and because of waking up bleary from his dream.

Apparently, shortly after he'd chosen his seat, Murasakibara had also decided it was the perfect place to throw his large body on, not even hearing the squeak of breath leaving lungs as he tore open his recently acquired packet of snacks.

In fact, the only motion he made, aside from munching on crisps, was to swat at the annoying thing that was tickling his side. A few moments later he made the connection with a dull, "Ah," and realised what he had swatted was a hand.

Then, there was a muffled, "Please stand up, you're crushing me."

Murasakibara shuffled over several feet with great reluctance, lazy eyes drifting to the place he had recently been perched.

Kuroko clutching his bag tightly to his front tried to remember how to breathe and dolefully looked at Murasakibara who simply waved a dismissive, no doubt sticky hand, with a muttered, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't see you there."

Kuroko eyed him nervously, as if he were a wild animal, and then simply let his breath out in one big sigh, face impassive as he pulled his slightly squashed lunchbox from his bag, trying to ignore the loud crunching to his left.

"Ehhh, you're pretty tiny, huh?" Murasakibara finally said, in the middle of wiping greasy fingers on his slacks in order to get a better grip on the foil wrapping of his next snack.

Kuroko resolutely attempted to ignore him, offering quiet thanks for the meal and then picking at the meagre contents of his lunchbox. Despite the scarcity of the food available, he always filled up quickly and, when he was about to replace the lid, he was stopped by a larger hand covering his.

"Whoa, what's that there?"

Instead of explaining the contents of his lunchbox to a veritable stranger, Kuroko simply replied, deadpan, "Would you like the rest?"

It was a little alarming, the awestruck look he was given in return, large hands strangely delicate as they handled the plastic box and perused the insides.

Kuroko hadn't actually expected his offer to be accepted and just watched, almost alarmed, as Murasakibara made short work of his lunchbox, smacking his lips exaggeratedly as he finished it down to the last grain of rice.

"Oowah~ that was good!" Murasakibara declared, licking his fingers clean almost obscenely, before peering down at Kuroko.

"My name's Murasakibara Atsushi. That food was real tasty!"

"…Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko replied quietly, accepting the lunchbox back with a muffled thanks as to the apparent edibility of his food.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara declared promptly in return, before yawning widely and staggering himself to his feet. "Thanks for the food."

Kuroko just watched, feeling slightly bewildered and almost cheated, as Murasakibara stumbled away, scaring a group of smaller students as he wandered by, hand already digging into a newly opened bag of treats.

It was very difficult not to question the chocolate bar Murasakibara had very, _very_ obviously left behind.

* * *

"You're very difficult to find," Akashi said to him over mathematics problems that afternoon. Teikou, being a school of great ambition, did very little to ease students in, even on their first day.

Kuroko felt the tiniest bit unnerved that he recognised the formulae needed for the set of questions, but worked through them as methodically as he could.

"It is a recurring problem, Akashi-kun," he blithely replied. "People tend to lose sight of me."

"So you've said." There was a strange curve to Akashi's mouth that Kuroko didn't want to question and, instead of answering, he flipped to the back of his book to double check his answers.

When Kuroko refused to give him an answer, Akashi just hummed thoughtfully and turned back to his own work. In front of Akashi, Kise was groaning at the sudden complexity of question six compared to the five before and Kuroko suddenly found himself hard pressed not to smile.

"Should we compare answers, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked after a few more moments, and, as if the word 'answer' was a trigger, Kise whipped around in his seat to face Akashi, face lighting up with hope.

"Compare with me too, huh? Please, _please."_ Kise begged and then paused, blinking owlishly. "Wait, who were you going to compare with?"

"With Tetsuya," Akashi replied, cordial, charming smile in place, and when Kise squinted at him suspiciously Kuroko found it in himself to lift a hand slowly and mutter, "With me."

Kise's resulting screech was high pitched and reverberated loud enough to make Kuroko wince, the blond whirling on him in absolute fright and ignoring the teacher's call to him to be _quiet, Kise-kun, please_.

"Remember to breathe," Kuroko advised his screaming classmate and then, reluctantly yet agreeably, shuffled his desk together with Akashi's so they could look at each other's answers.

"W-Where - !"

"I have always been here," Kuroko interrupted, noting absently that, despite the fact he had achieved the correct answer for number seven, he'd used the wrong equation, and made a neat note in his book to rectify the matter.

"Fascinating," Akashi murmured, and Kuroko had the distinct feeling he wasn't talking about mathematics. Still, the quiet boy let Akashi lean in close to discuss answers and, when Kise had gotten over his shock, he scooted his chair around, notebook balanced on his knees to converse with them too.

Eventually, Kuroko said, "It wasn't my intention to frighten you, classmate-san."

"Eh, no, it's okay." Kise laughed sheepishly. "I didn't see you there, so, really, it was my fault!"

Kuroko blinked slowly at him and gave into the tug at the corner of his mouth, smiling quietly in return before he deadpanned, "Number four is completely wrong."

Kise startled, having seemed engrossed in something on Kuroko's face, and abruptly dropped his head to stare at his work, cheeks glowing pink in embarrassment.

After another silence, Kuroko decided to indulge, and quietly said, "My name is Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I am Akashi Seijurou," Akashi added, as if needing to assert himself in the conversation. "You're Kise Ryouta, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you – ?"

"Unlike others, I paid attention during rollcall this morning," Akashi replied, a coy tilt to his head, eyes calculating. If it weren't for the fact he hated that gaze on himself, Kuroko might have interrupted. However, from the sidelines, it was almost funny to watch as Kise trembled just from a single look, doing his best impression of a scolded puppy.

"It's nice to meet you, Kise-san," Kuroko said quietly. "Numbers five to seven are also completely wrong."

"Eh?" Kise made a noise of despair, breaking eye contact with Akashi and looking like he'd just remembered how to breathe. "I don't like mathematics at all!"

"Please be quiet, Kise-san," Kuroko replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

"At least call me 'Kise-kun', huh?" Kise interrupted, immune to the blank stare on Kuroko's face.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko impassively responded. "We have fifteen minutes left of the class, and over half of your answers are incorrect."

Kise made a despairing noise, staring down at his notepad with a look of utter horror, fingers curled tightly around his pencil.

Kuroko turned back to his own workbook, comparing with Akashi's neat handwriting and, when satisfied, he made the final change in pen and thanked Akashi quietly, receiving an incline of Akashi's head in return.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said quietly as he shuffled pages around on his desk. "If you bring your chair closer, I can show you where you've gone wrong."

Kise looked up with such delight on his face that it threw Kuroko a little off balance, the blond wailing, "Kurokocchi!" dramatically as he gathered his notebook and pencil case in one arm, free hand curling around the edge of his seat.

"Ryouta," Akashi very suddenly and sharply said just before the blond settled in. "I will help you instead. Tetsuya has far from perfected his numerical method and needs to refine his work."

"B-But…" Kise stammered, looking as if he was about to be thrown into the lion's den. "K-Kurokocchi already offered?"

"If Akashi-kun wants to help, I should let him," Kuroko said, not unkindly as he rearranged his desk again. "I'm certain he will be a better teacher than myself."

" _I might die,"_ Kise whispered to him dramatically as he dragged his chair reluctantly towards the other middle schooler, notebook clutched desperately to his chest.

The only indication Kuroko gave to hearing him was a heavier than needed exhalation through his nose.

* * *

"So you're trying out for basketball," Akashi said victoriously as he sidled into the space beside Kuroko, managing smugness without moving a facial muscle. Kuroko simply regarded him from the corner of his eye and then gazed out across the court, waiting for his name to be called for a team.

He bitterly and quietly recounted his dream, wondering if he was destined to be a third stringer at first or if he would get further in his real attempt.

Resolutely, he snapped his sweatband against his wrist and subconsciously straightened his back, watching from the corner of his eye as Akashi leaned back to appraise him fully.

"Ah," Kuroko found himself saying. "It's Murasakibara-kun."

The purple haired middle schooler had traipsed curiously into the gym in his gym clothes, arm still protectively curled around the bag of snacks he had with him as he lazily gazed about the gym.

Akashi turned to face the giant and Kuroko took that as the initiative to move several metres away before Akashi could focus on him again.

He wasn't running away, was just choosing a tactical retreat.

Observing Akashi's exasperated expression at realising the small boy had managed to escape again was almost humorous.

But then the captain, Nijimura Shouzou, and the head coach, Sanada Naoto, were stepping forward and rattling off names. Kuroko found himself in group C, of four groups A-D. From there, his team was to face group A in order for their abilities to be assessed.

It took Kuroko several minutes to get himself noticed, scaring both his team and the opposing team which he was surprised to see contained Midorima, stuffed bear settled safely on the bench at the side of the gym.

"Sorry," he apologised bluntly, feeling as he was regarded both with nervousness and then completely disregarded entirely as he was forgotten about.

Then it was the tip off, group A taking the ball almost immediately, passing with admirable dexterity before the ball reached Midorima, who, without a second thought took stance and, as spectators watched in awe, he launched the ball for a near perfect three pointer, the ball skimming the rim of the basket for just a split second before falling in.

The gym fell quietly before the whistle was blown, the score was changed accordingly, and the game continued.

From there on, team A continued to rack up the points faster than group C could catch up and Kuroko had yet to touch the ball. When it came to the next toss in, he caught the attention of his team with some, perhaps over exaggerated, arm movements and asked, voice serious and quiet, "Ah, if you get the chance, please pass the ball to me."

The other first years grunted dismissively at first but a person that Kuroko briefly registered as Haizaki cruelly said, "Don't lose the fucking ball," before gameplay was stared again.

Kuroko took in a deep breath and nodded to himself as they resumed positions, watching gameplay closely and, eyes scattering between the individual players before they focused on the ball as it crossed hands, was deflected from here, stolen from there, passed to someone else.

And then his moment came when one of his teammates was forced to pass the ball to him lest their team lose it and, without a second thought, Kuroko tossed it over his shoulder, straight into the hand of number six who promptly scored after both sides briefly froze in shock at the sudden trajectory of the basketball.

It continued that way for the rest of the quarter, Kuroko passing as easily as if it were breathing, almost as if he had done it before and had practiced incessantly for this moment when he couldn't previously remember when his passes had been so efficient.

Then came a moment that felt so close to déjà vu that Kuroko almost faltered, an almost straight clear line between himself and the far end of the court where another player was stood, ready to score upon receiving the ball.

Instinctively his stance shifted, hand lifting as he lowered his centre of gravity.

And, despite being entirely sure he had never done it before, the heel of his palm slammed into the ball with a viciousness he didn't know he could possess, the words, "Ignite Pass," falling from his lips as the ball was propelled across the court at a phenomenal speed.

The pass was so unexpected, so powerful, that despite the fact number ten had his hands out ready to catch, the ball smacked into his palms at high speed and spun off, to where it hit the wall and bounced down to the floor, the gym in a silence much more profound than the one where Midorima had scored as the ball rolled to a stop on the far side of the gym.

Kuroko scraped his wrist across his forehead, sweatband pulling away the moisture and, as he lowered his arm, Kuroko came to the realisation that he was very suddenly, and somehow, the centre of attention.

"Ah," Kuroko found himself saying. "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Right. So this is my first foray into Kuroko No Basuke. Unfortunately, I don't know how to curb my enthusiasm with shipping one person with many people.

So enjoy some OOC Teikou GoM and Kuroko interactions!

My apologies if I get their characterisations really, really _awfully_ wrong.

Unbeta'd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"And finally, number thirty seven, Kuroko Tetsuya. That is all." The coach lowered his clipboard and Kuroko tried to remember how to move his legs after being told he was going to be on first string.

"Congratulations Kuroko," Akashi sounded as smug as ever from finding where Kuroko was lingering in the crowd of basketball players.

"Ah. And to you, too, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied evenly, tugging his sweatband free and tucking it into a pocket as he reached for a water bottle. Before he could grab it, a breathless Aomine came crashing through to scoop it up, drinking fitfully from it and draining it in only a handful of seconds.

Kuroko could only stand there and stare, hand outstretched, before he simply turned slightly to grab the next bottle along, taking more measured sips than Aomine was.

"Akashi, right?" Aomine asked, not having seen Kuroko, all of his focus on Akashi. "That was some awesome play."

"Of course," Akashi replied, and Kuroko noticed from the corner of his eye that the redhead was trying to keep Kuroko in his vision so he wouldn't lose him during the conversation. Kuroko very nearly commended him on his insistence.

Instead he ducked behind a body, broke the line of sight and picked his way through the throng of cooling off students.

"Oi."

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, tight and heavy and, as Kuroko turned around, he found it was connected to the captain of the Teikou Middle School basketball team.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, fingers tightening minutely around the bottle in his grasp, ignoring the inane urge to wipe sweat from the back of his neck.

Nijimura stared seriously at him for a long moment before grinning, wide and slow.

"Toss me a pass like that one during your match."

Kuroko blinked up at him a few times.

"I passed several times, Nijimura-senpai, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to be specific."

Nijimura rolled his eyes good naturedly, lifting his free hand not on Kuroko's shoulder to mimic, poorly, the motion Kuroko had made during his 'Ignite Pass'.

"Oh." Kuroko looked down to his own hand, tightly grasping the water bottle and quietly admitted to himself he also wanted to practice the motion of the pass again. "If that's what you would like, Nijimura-senpai."

"Yes!" Nijimura nearly hissed the word in excitement as he started herding Kuroko towards the empty full court, students already trickling from the gym and leaving only a scarce few people left.

When Nijimura left to fetch the basketball, filching Kuroko's water bottle to return it to the side, Kuroko felt the prickling sensation that was Akashi watching him again, and turned his head minutely to witness where his classmate was perched on the bench, Aomine talking to him with great exaggerated movements.

Akashi, while part of the conversation and was nodding along, only had eyes from Kuroko.

Kuroko, almost defensively, lifted the collar of his shirt to wipe at the sweat still cooling on his face and felt trepidation as something in Akashi's eyes glittered.

"Do you need someone to throw you the ball first, or can you break it out whenever?" Nijimura asked as he returned, ball twirling in his hands. Attention was starting to gather, as the remaining club members realised the captain was planning something.

"I can pass from just holding the ball, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko replied quietly, accepting the basketball as it was shoved into his hands, watching the captain jog to the other side of the court.

His own palm was aching, as was his shoulder, from the previous pass, but he had the inkling that he could squeeze a few more out before the pain became too close to permanent damage.

When Nijimura settled into a defensive position, hands raised to catch the ball, Kuroko took in a deep breath, aware of the eyes on him.

It felt like more than just Akashi was watching him now and he felt a sliver of pride that he could cause interest in these fairly amazing people.

He murmured the words in the safety of his own mind this time, posture set and positioning solid as his hand collided with the ball as it had before, propelling it down the court. With the silence of the rest of the gym, he could hear the soft whistling of air rushing by it, and he lifted his head to watch the slight panic grow in Nijimura's eyes as the teen realised he might not be able to catch it.

But Nijimura shifted his stance at the last moment and, with a solid 'smack!' noise, the ball landed in his palms, his fingers quickly tightening around its shape to keep it in place.

Almost immediately, he dropped the basketball and waved his hands, trying to alleviate the sting the impact had caused.

"What the hell was that?" Aomine shouted, aghast, from the side of the court and Kuroko only inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Uwah, you're pretty good at basketball, huh?" Nijimura laughed as he came closer, holding the ball under one arm.

"Not really," Kuroko bluntly replied. "I can pass. That's it."

"That's not a pass, that's a cannonball," Aomine muttered and this time Kuroko sighed quietly.

"Aomine-kun, it's just a pass," Kuroko reiterated and froze at the slip of tongue. Aomine didn't seem to realise his name had just fallen from Kuroko's lips without him previously introducing himself but Akashi, who had approached alongside Aomine, looked like he was curious about something.

Kuroko did his level best to hide the shiver of fear and simply curled his fingers into a loose fist instead. Akashi, curious. It was never a good sign.

"If that's a pass then I'm a woman," Aomine scoffed, cupping his hands by his chest in mimicry, and cried out when Kuroko shot out a hand to stab him in the ribs, his arm moving of its own volition, like a habit.

Kuroko didn't apologise however, listening to the soft snickers coming from Nijimura as he drew his arm back to his side.

"What school did you go to? Where did you learn to pass?" Nijimura finally asked, eyebrow lifting with the question.

"I went to the local elementary. I found basketball to be an agreeable sport to play and decided to learn how to pass when it became apparent I couldn't score."

"Couldn't score?"

"May I?" Kuroko reached forward and Nijimura handed him the ball, watching curiously as Kuroko traipsed towards the hoop at the end of the court. Taking a stance, Kuroko took in a slow breath and attempted a shot from a reasonable distance.

Aomine snorted very loudly when the ball bounced off the edge of the backboard to spin to the floor and roll to a stop.

In fact, as Kuroko stared impassively back at Nijimura, he even heard Akashi give a quiet huff of laughter.

"I can pass," Kuroko repeated. "That's about it. Please excuse me." He ducked his head in a shallow bow and crossed the gym, acutely aware of the sets of eyes following his impromptu escape.

As he gathered his things and made his way to the door, he heard a quietly whispered, _"So cool, Kuro-chin."_

His back was to the room but he was still sure that Akashi somehow, profoundly, knew he had blushed.

* * *

The next morning was the day that Kuroko fully startled Aomine for the first time, politely asking him to move out of the way so he could get into his classroom.

It was also the first time he had been elbowed in the face, Aomine whirling around in a fright and, at his height, had smacked Kuroko in the face as he defensively lifted his arm.

The sight of Kuroko, sat in the middle of the corridor as students streamed around his fallen form, blood bubbling down to his upper lip, sent Aomine into a frenzy as the dark haired boy stared at him in horror, halfway turned to look into the classroom.

It was too late, however, as Akashi was already in the doorway having heard the commotion and Kuroko's soft, enquiring voice.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise screeched in horror, jabbing Aomine viciously out of the way with bony elbows and fingers in order to get closer, infinitely more careful of his passage by Akashi. "Did this stupid lump of muscle hurt you?!"

Kuroko slowly cupped a hand under his nose and felt something 'pop' along with a gush of warm wetness on his palm. Kise went alarmingly pale as he dropped to his knees by Kuroko, hands hovering nervously.

"Daiki-san," Akashi said far too calmly, eyes solidly on Kuroko. "Would you like to explain as to why you attacked our classmate?"

"I-I didn't, I mean – he was just _there_ when he wasn't before!" Aomine waved his hands fruitlessly before tucking them into his armpits to stop anymore wayward smacks, eyes flickering nervously between the downed teen and the quiet danger in front of him.

"Yes, Tetsuya has the tendency to appear when unexpected. Have you apologised?"

"W-What?" Aomine asked, eyes still darting.

"I'm asking if you've offered him your heartfelt regret, _Daiki-san."_

Aomine gave a very audible gulp, eyes dropping to Kuroko who had accepted the somewhat embroidered handkerchief Kise had shoved into his face, the blond looking almost ill at the splashes of blood.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began, his voice nasal as he accepted Kise's frantic help in order to get to his feet. "I believe I'm the one at fault here."

"I'm not sure you can be at fault with a bloody nose, Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed.

"I frightened Aomine-kun."

"He _hit_ you!"

"Yes, because I frightened him."

" _Kurokocchi,_ stop trying to defend him!"

Kuroko had to silently remind himself that throttling Kise would get him nowhere, keeping the handkerchief pressed to his nose. It didn't feel broken in any capacity, the sharp pain easing into a dull ache that throbbed with his heartbeat.

"It was an accident!" And now Aomine was raising his voice, whirling on the blond that seemed desperate to turn him into the bad guy of the situation.

"Daiki-san, your apology," Akashi said with more insistence this time.

"There's really no need," Kuroko said as Kise and Aomine squared off.

"It was an accident!" Aomine repeated almost hysterically, arms flailing wildly and that was when the inevitable happened.

"Akashi-kun, there is – " Kuroko was whacked upside the head by one of Aomine's wild arm swings and he was sent careening down onto the floor again.

For a split second there was silence. Then, there was something amounting to chaos.

" _Kurokocchi, no!"_ Kise shrieked and Kuroko debated feigning unconsciousness.

" _Daiki-san, I think you and I need to have a word."_

" _Accident! It was an accident!"_

Yes. Pretending to be unconscious seemed the best route.

* * *

"I'm very sorry, Aomine-kun," Kuroko offered from his place on the bed, Aomine curled up defensively on the next cot over. "I suppose Akashi-kun can be very intense."

Aomine made a noise befitting of a balloon exhaling before he stopped his impression of an armadillo and rolled over to face Kuroko.

"I feel like I should be dead." Aomine's voice was blunt, and Kuroko stared impassively back at him, knowing his dead-eyed stare was probably less effective with dried blood around his nostril and a slowly darkening black eye.

"I'm very sorry," Kuroko repeated, curling his fingers slowly into the fabric of the bedsheets either side of him. "I can't help but feel at fault."

Aomine grunted and then muttered, "Nah man, I'm sorry. I smacked you twice. Straight K.O the second time."

Kuroko didn't tell him that he was faking unconsciousness and let Aomine believe what he wanted. Being carried by Kise was embarrassing enough.

"I mean, look at your face," Aomine squinted close and winced. "This is the first time I've felt sorry for the other guy."

"We weren't in a fight, Aomine-kun."

"I hit you twice in the face. It was half a fight at the very least."

Kuroko just quietly sighed and absently lifted a hand to touch his eye. As soon as he'd been set on the bed the nurse had completely disregarded his presence, more focused on Aomine and skimming entirely over Kuroko, no matter how much the boy tried to make his presence known.

Aomine rolled out of the bed with a grunt and started rifling messily through cupboards and drawers alike before making a noise close to an "Aha!" and he approached Kuroko holding something in his fist.

He faltered as he approached, eyes darting between the beds as he tried to remember which bed Kuroko had been on, and was startled with the gentle touch to his wrist.

"Here, Aomine-kun."

"Man, it's hard to see you," Aomine muttered as he dropped onto the bed next to Kuroko, almost sitting on him as he held out his prize. "Stick this on your eye. Shouldn't bruise too much hopefully."

"I think it's a little late for that Aomine-kun." Kuroko accepted the icepack Aomine had filched and moved to press it to his eye.

"No, no, not like that!" Aomine snatched at his wrist, pulling his hand back. "Sorry, I forget to mention. Wrap it up in something, it'll hurt like a bitch otherwise!"

"Aomine-kun, language p – _what are you doing."_ Kuroko tried to ignore the way his voice cracked at the fact Aomine had started to tug his shirt off.

"Ah? Its fine, I've got a tank top on underneath. Need to wrap up the icepack for you, right?" Aomine seemed particularly focused on wrapping the icepack in his school shirt before he held it out.

Kuroko slowly accepted the now swaddled icepack, lifting it to his face and unable to stop the wince as the muted cold touched tender flesh.

"I forget my own strength sometimes," Aomine laughed awkwardly. "It's good on the court, not so much when I forget myself."

"It's okay, Aomine-kun." Kuroko tried to reassure him, shifting the pressure of the icepack.

"I've noticed," Aomine replied instead. "That you know my name, but I don't know yours. Is it Kurokocchi? I mean, what sort of name is that? Or is it Tetsuya or…?"

"Ah. My apologies. I heard your name yesterday afternoon when our groups were being made in basketball. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Where did Kurokocchi come from?" Aomine asked after a brief pause, brow furrowed, before he simply shrugged a shoulder. "Never mind. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya? Nnn, it's a weird name."

"Not particularly, Aomine-kun. It's my name."

"Tetsu," Aomine blurted suddenly. "I'll call you Tetsu."

He grinned, widely, and Kuroko quietly curled a hand by his chest at the sudden throb of melancholy, uninjured eye wide to capture every detail of such a carefree smile.

It was a little sombre to think he was already mourning the loss of Aomine smiling so freely when it was only a dream he'd encountered the other in.

Kuroko didn't reply immediately, just quietly lowered the icepack to his lap, tilted his head slightly as he made eye contact with Aomine, and smiled softly in return.

"W-What?" Aomine asked, slightly unnerved by the sudden, soft expression on his companion's face and, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Kuroko lifted the icepack back to his face and murmured, "You have a very nice smile, Aomine-kun."

He lifted his eyes just in time to see Aomine's face darken further with colour as Aomine bolted to his feet with a stuttered, "O-Oi, you can't be just saying things like that!"

"I'm only speaking my mind, Aomine-kun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I feel well enough to return to class." Kuroko slowly stood, icepack still pressed to his face.

"D-Did you want me to walk you to your classroom?"

"I have a black eye, Aomine-kun, not a broken leg. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Yeah, but I feel a little bad about the whole…" Aomine mimicked a boxing stance briefly and Kuroko was glad the icepack covered the small smile he gave.

"Will you be at practice this afternoon, Aomine-kun?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"There's a convenience store just down the road. Would you like to get some ice cream after practice? If you really feel bad, you can pay."

Aomine stared for a long moment and then laughed, grinning widely again, "Man, you're a sly one huh, Tetsu? Sure! Let's get ice cream after practice. My treat."

"Thank you Aomine-kun." Kuroko bowed shallowly at the waist. "I'll see you at practice."

"W-Wait, did you want to hang out at lunch, maybe?"

Kuroko considered his offer. He wanted to accept, he really did, but after the previous day's escape from Akashi, he'd been cornered in Chemistry, and his lunch time hour was solidly set aside for the redhead.

"Ah, I promised Akashi-kun…" Kuroko began, and watched as a myriad of conflicting emotions crossed Aomine's face.

"That's fine," the boy finally grit out and Kuroko didn't try to dispute him despite the fact Aomine looked as if he was sucking on a lemon at the mere mention of Akashi's name. "I wanted to talk to him this morning before the whole, you know, thing we had going on. So I'll come by your room and talk to you then."

"What about – " Kuroko began and then realised almost too late that he definitely _should not_ know about Momoi.

"Huh?"

"That is to say, will you have enough time to get food and make your way to our classroom?"

Aomine tilted his head questioningly.

"What? Yeah, loads of time, what are you on about?" His brow furrowed again, eyes squinting. "Are you sure you're okay to make your way back to your room by yourself? You sound confused."

"Aomine-kun, I will be fine."

"I'm not convinced," Aomine retorted stubbornly, arms folding.

Kuroko sighed quietly, pulling the icepack away before the cold became too much of an ache.

"Aomine-kun."

"People don't, like, _see you,_ Tetsu, which is creepy as fuck –"

"Language please, Aomine-kun."

"- so what if you end up needing help along the way and no one can _see you_ to help?"

Kuroko absently pressed his thumbs into the material of Aomine's shirt, hearing the plastic of the icepack crinkle underneath.

"Will it make you feel better, Aomine-kun?"

"Yes," Aomine's voice was firm as he replied, hands which had previously fisted at his sides loosening. "It would make me feel loads better."

Kuroko debated quietly, eyes on his fingers as he kneaded at the smooth material of the shirt.

"Will you still buy me ice cream?"

"It's a date." Aomine still sounded solemn but, as he realised the double entendre of his words he began to splutter, hands waving aimlessly in front of him and, in a completely deadpan tone of voice, Kuroko told him, "Please lower your arms. If this proceeds like earlier, I don't want to lose an eye."

Aomine tucked his hands so suddenly into his armpits, Kuroko was surprised he hadn't pulled a muscle.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be back?" Akashi asked, sounding on the verge of what might have been a lecture regarding health. In front of them, Kise was twitching alarmingly and erratically, desperate to turn around to face Kuroko but afraid of incurring the wrath of the History teacher.

"It was a black eye and bleeding nose, Akashi-kun. I'm a fairly weak person, yes, but that isn't nearly enough to keep me down."

"Oh?" Akashi asked curiously, scrawling elegant notes even as he spoke. "And what _is_ enough to keep you down?"

"I'm not sure I would want you to know that," Kuroko replied bluntly. Instead of listening to the teacher dully explain, he was currently copying off of the notes Akashi had made of the first lesson he had missed, English.

His Japanese History was a strong subject. English was not, despite all of the time he had spent with Kagami –

Kuroko's hand jerked violently, a dark line scratched across the paper as he stared at the blots of ink.

He couldn't quite contain the flinch as a pale hand folded down over his, pressing his palm flat to the desk as Kuroko briefly noted his fingers were trembling around the pen he was holding.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, voice strangely soft and something in Kuroko's stomach flipped, nausea rising in his gut.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun," Kuroko murmured in response, wormed his hand free and quietly crumpled up the piece of paper he'd ruined, returning to his notebook to continue making notes. He didn't elaborate on what had rattled him.

He was very certain that Akashi wouldn't even begin to understand.

Kuroko wasn't so sure he understood either.

"No…It's quite alright, Tetsuya." Akashi stared at him for a long moment before turning back to his own work. Instead of resting his left arm on his desk as before, he left it hanging between the two of them, a scant few inches away.

It was almost touching, but Kuroko couldn't ease himself past the raw pain that was Kagami. It was strange, and frightening, feeling so strongly for a person that very well may not exist.

As he finished a sentence, Kuroko set his pen down and let his arm swing into the gap between desks, hooking his pinky finger through with Akashi's, grateful for the comforting gesture as he turned to stare out the window, work forgotten.

* * *

"You're very kind to me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko noted, folding his books into his bag and replacing them for his lunchbox and feeling as if he was sticking his hands between the bars of a lion's cage.

"We're friends, are we not?"

"This is our second day of knowing each other, Akashi-kun," Kuroko pointed out, tucking the lid of the lunchbox under the box itself.

"Are you saying we aren't friends, Tetsuya? I'm hurt." Akashi unearthed his own lunch, an extravagant looking box.

"No…" Kuroko perused his food thoughtfully, lifting a hand to thumb at the soft, sensitive skin under his bruised eye. "Just…a little surprised. I never expected to make friends this fast."

"Kurokocchi," Kise whispered, and Kuroko lifted his eyes to peer at the blond whose bottom lip was currently wobbling.

"Yes, Kise-kun?"

"Y-You're kind of cute?" Kise immediately blurted in response. "I-I, that is…" he gestured uselessly as he fumbled to spin his chair so he was facing the other two, "That you thought you wouldn't make friends and...We're friends, right?"

"Ah…are you sure? As I said, it's only been the second day. I was just under the assumption you would have other options and, after the first day, I would be disregarded." Kuroko split his chopsticks and poked at his food. "It wouldn't be the first time I have been forgotten."

He ignored Kise's whisper of, _"Cute,"_ and instead started quietly eating, after murmuring a quick thanks.

"I wouldn't have forgotten you regardless," Akashi simply said. "We're teammates. It's a given I would learn to know you. Being friends is just a bonus."

Kuroko hid his quiet smile around a hurried mouthful of rice, but had the distinct impression that Akashi had seen it. The redhead's answering smile abruptly dropped when the door was all but slammed open, Aomine taking up the space left behind.

"Ah!" Kise lurched to his feet in an explosive movement, chair clattering to the floor. "It's you! Have you come to beat up Kurokocchi again?! I won't let you!"

Akashi delicately placed his chopsticks down, the motion measured, and Kuroko witnessed the flinch that rolled down Aomine's spine as the redhead turned his neck by nearly ninety degrees to regard the dark haired middle schooler, the rest of his body deathly still.

"Kise-kun, he asked to join me for lunch."

"What?" Kise whirled on Kuroko. "You agreed to lunch with that savage?!"

"Yes, Kise-kun. Please sit down. Aomine-kun, feel free to take a seat as well. As long as you return the chair, I'm sure our classmate won't mind if you borrow theirs."

"But he _hurt_ you Kurokocchi!" Kise sank into his seat, looking unconvinced.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko pressed his chopsticks back together and balanced them on his box. "I am just over five foot in height. Aomine-kun is considerably taller. If he truly wanted to hurt me, I doubt I would have escaped with as little as black eye and a sore nose. I do not entirely doubt his ability to possibly break me in half over his knee."

Kise made a horrified noise and eyed Aomine distrustfully as the taller teen grabbed an empty chair and squeezed himself into the space between Kuroko and the windowsill.

"Nice to see you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said politely, wondering how long it would take before the lunch hour went downhill.

"Ah." Aomine responded inarticulately, sitting his bag on his lap to pull out confectionary and food that he'd bought before going to the classroom. "How's your face, Tetsu?"

" _Tetsu?"_ Kise asked, voice pitched high.

"Tetsu?" Akashi asked, fingers frozen as they'd reached for the discarded chopsticks.

Kuroko reached out to pull his lunchbox close, fingers closing protectively over it so it wouldn't be sacrificed in what was certainly to come.

Aomine, more concerned with opening the packaging of his sandwich, simply muttered, "Yeah. Tetsu."

* * *

So it turns out I have the awful habit of writing lots for a new story and then being much slower with other chapters. This one will probably turn to a trickle soon too, and the I'll be writing as it comes to me.

Sorry for any mistakes, still unbeta'd lmao.

Just curious though, favourite member of the Generation of Miracles? Kuroko counts!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Why are you calling him _Tetsu?"_ Kise asked, face pulled down into a petulant pout as he looked between Aomine and Kuroko.

"Yes, Daiki-san, why Tetsu?" Akashi asked, voice calm and unassuming.

Kuroko's input of, "It's my name," was ignored.

"Eh? Because that's his name? You call him Kurokoccho and Akashi calls him Tetsuya. It's his name."

"It's Kurokocch _i_ not _o_ , and Tetsu is a nickname, not his actual name it's different and – and - !"

"It's a rather familiar term of address," Akashi smoothly input, picking at his lunchbox. "Considering your violent actions towards him this morning – "

" _Accident."_

" – it simply seems a little strange that you feel the need to give Tetsuya an endearing name."

"Aomine-kun offered his apologies, Akashi-kun, there's no need to bring up the issue any more," Kuroko said, mostly to his food considering how the others were ignoring him, Kise talking over his words about how Aomine didn't _get_ to be familiar, because he was 'such a brute!'

Aomine leaned closer to Kise in order to give his opinion on that, lips twisted in a sneer and Kuroko debated his next action. He _could_ stab Aomine in the ribs with the blunt of his knuckles. Or, considering how invested Akashi seemed in watching the spectacle unravel, amusement dancing in his eyes, Kuroko could press this to his advantage and escape.

It was always a good thing to keep his skills sharp and finely honed after all.

He timed scooting his chair back with the motion of Aomine standing, one hand on Kuroko's desk as the dark haired middle schooler leaned closer to Kise, voice rising.

Akashi's chopsticks clattered gently as he ate, the noise of two pieces of wood colliding.

"I don't get what you're so worked up about!" Aomine grit out, voice on the edge of yelling and Kuroko stood, fingers curled around his lunchbox.

"It's his first name, you can't just call someone you just met _and subsequently beat up_ by their first name, it's rude and too close!"

"Hey!" Aomine's brow furrowed as a hand lifted to gesture at Akashi, "That guy calls him _Tetsuya_ and I don't see you having a bitch fit over him! And I didn't beat him up! It. Was. An. _Accident."_

Kise's eyes flittered nervously over to Akashi, receding for a little before he simply muttered, "But that's Akacchi."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Aomine threw his arms out wide, seemed to remember too late that Kuroko was sat beside him and turned in horror, expecting to see the smaller boy injured again by his own exuberance.

Instead, he made a pathetic sort of, "Huh?" and it came to the attention of all three of them that, where Kuroko had been before, he was no longer.

"Oh, Tetsuya," Akashi said with a sigh, almost despairingly. His tone of voice sent shivers down Kise and Aomine's spines, the fight draining out of the both of them at realising the object of their argument was gone.

The way that Akashi efficiently and methodically picked his lunch apart as certain as if he were dissecting a body was enough to keep them both silent, the quiet intensity of the redhead enough to be borderline frightening.

* * *

Murasakibara wasn't at the bench like he had been the day prior.

Kuroko didn't know whether the weird hollowness in his stomach was loneliness or not.

He was just replacing the lid of his lunch, more than half of it untouched, when he heard a lackadaisical call of, "Oh, Kuro-chin. You are here."

Accompanied by the crinkling of confectionary, Murasakibara approached the bench, lazy smile gracing his lips as he sunk into place next to Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted quietly. "I did not expect to see you."

Murasakibara hummed thoughtfully, even as his fingers unwrapped his chosen treat. The silence following Kuroko's statement stretched for a long moment, the atmosphere strangely comfortable.

"I came earlier but must've not seen you, Kuro-chin. You're very small after all." Murasakibara held a hand out above Kuroko's head, seemingly enamoured by the fact his palm and outstretched fingers were near the size of Kuroko's head.

"No, no I wasn't here Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko truly didn't know that giving Murasakibara food would have endeared him to himself so early on, but that was a testament to how this was real and that the dream was just a frail imitation.

"Ehhhh? How come?"

"One visit doesn't make it a habit," Kuroko murmured to himself, before raising his voice slightly to answer, "I was previously enjoying lunch with some classmates before they became too rowdy for me and I sought solace."

"Good food is only really enjoyed in good company," Murasakibara intoned wisely, before his eyes flittered down to Kuroko's closed lunchbox. If Kuroko hadn't have been observant, he wouldn't have noticed. As it was, he was hard pressed not to smile.

"It would be a shame for food to go to waste, don't you think, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked softly.

"It's a big shame," Murasakibara said solemnly, though he didn't seem to have made the connection, licking his fingers free of loose crumbs.

"That being said," Kuroko began, "I seem to have found myself once again incapable of finishing my lunch. Since you agree it would be a shame should food be wasted…"

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara breathed, voice sounding strangely reverent as he connected the dots laid out before him. "Are you saying I can have your lunch again?"

"Only if it's no bother, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko replied, and looked up at his taller companion through his eyelashes, almost demurely.

Kuroko barely had time to flinch before huge arms were surrounding him, crushing him tightly to Murasakibara's solid side. If he hadn't have tightened his grip, his offered lunchbox would have scattered its contents to the floor, and Kuroko had to admit he felt a little alarmed.

"You're so _kind_ , Kuro-chin," Murasakibara told him in a distinctly happy tone. "To give me such nice food."

"Well, it would be a shame for food to be wasted, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko repeated, voice muffled from where he was smushed into Murasakibara's ribs, feeling the heavy thud of a heartbeat under his cheek. "But, please, let go. I find myself unable to breathe."

Murasakibara pulled away slowly, movements languid and lazy before he plucked at Kuroko's lunchbox, Kuroko relinquishing the food easily enough.

It felt somewhat therapeutic, watching Murasakibara genuinely enjoy food rather than tearing through it like a ravenous beast.

"So, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara asked through a mouthful, which Kuroko chastised him quietly for, "Why's your eye so puffy?"

Kuroko was unable to prevent himself from lifting his hand, fingertips skimming sore skin.

"Ah. I was hit in the face, Murasakibara-kun."

There was an awful crunching noise and Kuroko jolted, lifting his head to watch as Murasakibara docilely began picking chopstick splinters from his tongue and lips.

"That was very mean of them, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara told him very seriously as if he hadn't just bitten his way through chopsticks, even if the wood was a little cheaply made. The chopsticks had been the spare pair Kuroko always found himself packing, a phantom muscle memory from when he'd gotten tired of Kagami stealing his chopsticks and, subsequently, his food. The food he hadn't minded. The slobbery chopsticks he had.

Reminding himself of Kagami felt like he had been punched in the chest and some of it must have shown on his face because Murasakibara was asking, "Are you being bulled, Kuro-chin? Do we do something about it?"

"No, no, Murasakibara-kun. This was an accident. I was just briefly reminded of a sad memory. That was all." Kuroko thumbed the sensitive skin under his eye again and was a little flabbergasted when Murasakibara rummaged in the plastic bag beside him before presenting Kuroko with a packet of hard candy.

"Sweets make everything better, Kuro-chin. I'll give you this."

Kuroko felt the swell of emotion in his throat before he could stop it, fingers closing around the plastic packaging and his eyes burning traitorously.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," he muttered quietly, voice catching almost silently at the back of his throat.

If Murasakibara noticed the brightness of his eyes, he made no comment, and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

"Kise-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked the blond quietly, who was currently hunkered down outside of the classroom, his knees pulled to his chest.

"Geh!" Kise startled, arms flailing as he hurried to stand. "Kurokocchi! You're back!"

"Yes. It's time for lessons. You didn't answer my question; what were you doing?"

Kise looked nervously to the side and admitted in a quiet voice, "Akacchi was being scary when he noticed you were gone. He kept muttering stuff about 'not letting Tetsuya win this game' and it scared Aomine away. So I hid out here. Why did you leave Kurokocchi!"

"Ah. It was loud in the classroom. I left for somewhere quieter."

"You should have said, Kurokocchi!"

"I did. You completely disregarded me in favour of the argument." In fact, Kuroko hadn't said it was loud, leaving as soon as was possible, but Kise didn't need to know that, the guilty twist to his face a little endearing as Kise's lower lip tugged down into a pout.

"Let me be the first to offer my apologies, Tetsuya," was said from the doorway and Kise squeaked in panic as he flinched away. Kuroko merely inclined his head, having seen Akashi approach from the corner of his eye.

"I should have asserted myself more, it's quite alright Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied almost primly, ignoring how Kise chose to quietly start hiding behind him, forefinger and thumb of one hand clutching nervously at Kuroko's shirt.

"Even so, we should have been aware of your comforts."

Kuroko had the urge to point out that they were a mix of twelve to thirteen years old and in no way should be anything but boisterous at the age they were instead of considerate, like Akashi was suggesting. Instead, he inclined his head and murmured, "Kise-kun, if you do not let go we will be late for the beginning of the lesson."

Kise had advanced to almost hanging off of Kuroko's arm, thin fingers pressing almost painfully into Kuroko's skin as the blond tried to evade the mass of Akashi's ire. At Kuroko's words, he simply loosened his grip in order to shift it, one hand curling around Kuroko's and he darted past Akashi, Kuroko in tow, into the classroom.

"Akacchi can be so _scary,"_ Kise hissed, voice lowered to a near whisper. "So scary."

"You're the same age, Kise-kun. I'm also fairly certain you're taller than him. He shouldn't frighten you so much."

"But still – "

"And," Kuroko added, his voice softening slightly, "He lets you call him Akacchi. He must have redeeming features if you've chosen to nickname him as such, and the fact he continues to allow it."

Kise's face puckered strangely, as if he'd sucked on something sour or, more than likely, was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Akashi just _might_ be human.

To be honest, Kuroko often struggled with that himself. Akashi acted strangely enough that Kuroko was hard pressed to believe he wasn't some sort of omnipresent creature.

That was just his opinion, though.

Rather than dwelling on those thoughts, Kuroko moved to gently curl his fingers around Kise's, ignoring the jolt the blond gave as he focused on detaching the other boy from his trapped hand. Kise stared at their entwined fingers and his own hand clasped around Kuroko's own and then jerked away as if burnt, cheeks dully glowing with a blush.

"S-Sorry, Kurokocchi, I got carried away!"

"It's quite alright, Kise-kun." Kuroko absently smoothed out his shirt before offering a small quirk of the lips to Kise as the blond dropped into his seat.

His attempt at a smile seemed to have shocked the other into silence and Kuroko made a move to his own desk, just to watch as Akashi pulled the chair out for him. Kuroko refrained from pursing his lips at the movement and simply murmured a thanks as he settled into his chair, Akashi tucking him in accordingly.

This Akashi, while as introspective and attentive as the previous one, was a little kinder than Kuroko was expecting and it threw him a little off balance.

Then he chastised himself with a soft furrow to his brows, mouth tilting downwards. There was no 'this' Akashi, or 'that' Akashi. There was just Akashi, quiet, thoughtful and calm in adversary and just as regal and intelligent.

But going in that direction was dangerously close to comparing again, and Kuroko set his book down a little heavier on the desk than he needed to, startling the boy in the seat in front of him into turning around and flinching at realising that there was a person there.

The lesson was almost difficult to pay attention to, Kuroko's eye throbbing again in time with his heartbeat as he halfheartedly sketched out notes across his paper. The words of the teacher droned on, washing over him, easy to understand and decipher as if he had heard them before and had learned it before.

But it was too preposterous to think of, unfeasible and frustrating down to every moment as Kuroko tried to place what on earth was real; what had happened or what was happening now?

In an attempt to focus himself, he skimmed over the work they were running over, Biology, and with a near silent exhale he simply flipped the pages until he reached the questions and started to make his way through them with near perfect efficiency.

He was on the third to last question when the teacher instructed them to start on the work, Kuroko barely needing to review his notes, the inane understanding he had of the subject nearly frightening.

Looking a gift horse in the mouth wasn't something he regularly did, however, and if having a strangely prophetic seeming dream was going to make his schoolwork easier than before, and his basketball better than before, he wasn't going to challenge that knowledge just yet.

Barely five minutes later, Kuroko quietly capped his pen and closed his book almost reverently, having finished the last question.

"Have you had enough, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, warm amusement clear in his words. Kuroko shook his head in return, zipping his pencil case shut.

"Not quite, Akashi-kun. I've simply finished the questions. I already understand this concept, and so turned to answering the questions while our teacher was still in the process of explaining."

"Oh? Do we have a child prodigy on our hands?" Akashi still sounded amused as he glanced over at Kuroko.

"I think from the two of us, you're most suited to that title, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied unthinkingly as he turned his attention to the courtyard visible from the window.

"Hmm? And what would give you that impression?" There was a different inflection to Akashi's voice now, one that sent warning bells off in Kuroko's head as the blue haired teen turned his head just slightly to meet Akashi's solid gaze.

"How efficiently you seem to make your way through the work, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said quietly, folding his hands together on the desk and silently thankful the movement briefly drew Akashi's eyes away. "It comes to you with an ease that I cannot manage. I simply feel more comfortable with the subject of Biology than any other."

"Why, Tetsuya, I feel almost flattered," the warmth was back to his voice and Kuroko felt as if he'd dodged a bullet.

"I'm simply stating the truth, Akashi-kun." Kuroko found it in himself to offer the redhead a genuine smile, mouth curving up at the corners.

And, then, the inexplicable happened.

Kuroko watched closely, unsure what to think of the fact a dusting of red had darkened Akashi's pale complexion.

Kise interrupted the moment that had unthinkingly developed by twisting around and moaning, "I don't understand question number seven at all, Kurokocchi!"

"That's okay, Kise-kun," Kuroko replied, feeling something warm and comfortable behind his breastbone. "I think today I can help you."

Kise looked at him as if he'd hung the moon in the sky and Kuroko simply recited everything the blond needed to know in a detached, clinical way.

Despite the fact the teacher had explained the exact same thing not twenty minutes before, Kise seemed to eagerly soak up Kuroko's every word, interjected with several thought out questions of his own, and then gleefully worked through the rest of the questions, seeming positively radiant at having Kuroko's undivided attention.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave?" Akashi asked, as he slowly stood from his desk and stretched, the last of his notes packed away.

"Nearly, Akashi-kun. You can go ahead if you like."

"There's no need. I can wait and still have adequate time to get ready, Tetsuya."

"Eh, are the two of you going somewhere?" Kise interrupted, even as he stuffed books and paper alike haphazardly into his bag. Kuroko watched a little despairingly as previously pristine pages were crinkled beyond help.

"Akashi-kun and I joined the basketball club yesterday afternoon, Kise-kun. After several test matches, we were allowed onto the first string." Kuroko neatly pressed his work into subject related folders, keeping them free of wrinkles and dog eared corners.

"Really? That's amazing!" Kise seemed to deliberate for a moment, slinging his bag onto his shoulder before he brightly added, "If it's any fun, I might join!"

Kuroko faltered in his movements, fingers curled around his pencil case before he adamantly reminded himself that this wasn't his dream, that if Kise wanted to join the basketball club before second year, that was his choice.

He still gave an involuntary shudder that, unfortunately, was noticeable if Akashi's narrowing eyes were anything to go by and then the redhead was saying firmly, "You should start wearing your jacket, Tetsuya. Spring can still be cool, and catching a cold will be detrimental to your work."

"Would you like to watch practice then, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, passing over Akashi's words in favour of querying the blond. He didn't completely ignore Akashi however, and reached forward to almost obediently pull the jacket out of his bag, pulling it close around him.

"Eh?"

"It might give you a better comprehension of whether or not you would like to play with us." Kuroko tilted his head slightly as he spoke and watched as realisation crossed Kise's face like a wave breaking on a beach.

"Though," Kuroko thought to add, "Only if you have time."

"Yes!" Kise blurted, immediately reaching out for Kuroko's arm, the other stepping neatly out of his way and ignoring the wounded look he was given in return. He knew there was nothing meant to it, as Kise's eyes were still glittering with excitement.

"Aomine-kun also plays," Kuroko added, and watched with hidden amusement as Kise's expression jumped between being ecstatic and disgruntled.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the bench in the locker room as he doubled over in order to tie his shoes tightly. His eye had started to throb again, like there was someone gently hammering against his eye socket.

When his shoes were tied he sat back up and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking in even breaths. The pain was edging closer into headache territory, which wasn't completely surprising as when he'd fallen his head had struck wall before he could completely catch himself.

The pain was still centred around his eye though, where most of Aomine's angry force had (accidentally, as he repeatedly insisted) been centred on.

He was already ready for practice to start despite having arrived with Akashi just over quarter of an hour earlier, and he wondered if it was too farfetched to hunt down some painkillers to take the edge away.

His hand moved from his nose to press at the soft skin of his lower eyelid again and Kuroko sighed heavier than necessary and subsequently frightening Midorima who had just entered the changing room.

Kuroko opened his eyes at the clattering sound of something plastic hitting the floor and witnessed Midorima quickly swooping down to pick up the toy sword he had dropped.

"What?" Midorima snapped defensively as he met Kuroko's eyes. "I-It's not as if you frightened me or anything!"

Kuroko blinked slowly, feeling slightly mortified as his injured eye watered slightly. Midorima's defensive expression immediately twisted into something akin to terror.

"I'm not saying I frightened you at all," Kuroko offered, lifting a hand to delicately brush the moisture away from his face. "Would you like me to leave so you can get ready?"

"Y-You - !" Midorima began, fingers clenching and loosening uselessly around his sword. Kuroko reckoned he wanted to bring up something about the tears he'd seen rise in Kuroko's eyes but didn't know how to go about it.

"We have basketball practice after all," Kuroko carried on blithely. "Though, whether I can play when my eye is injured is another matter."

He didn't usually volunteer information but, even as he watched, Midorima's entire posture relaxed as he realised that his harsher than needed words and response hadn't caused the tears.

"Basketball is a precision sport," Midorima said, voice sounding haughty as he placed his bag on the edge of the length of benches Kuroko was seated on. "Having an injury that could affect your ability to play is an act of bad luck. You should have been more careful."

"I shall endeavour to be more careful then," Kuroko replied softly, lips twitching gently as he tried not to smile. Midorima's attempt at neutrality and bluntness was almost endearing to witness, nearly refreshing after so long without.

Kuroko sighed again as his temples throbbed in cadence with his thoughts and he moved to stand, holding his hand cupped gently over his eye.

Midorima glanced up briefly over the rim of his glasses from where he was digging his sports uniform out. His hands faltered, fingers twisting into fabric before he very suddenly said, "I have a first aid kit. It contains aspirin."

"Ah?" Kuroko tilted his head slightly in question.

"Aspirin is often used in the treatment of headaches," Midorima continued as he carried on removing pieces of his sports clothes from the bag.

"I see," Kuroko said slowly, fighting once again to not smile. "If you don't mind my asking, may I perhaps borrow some?"

"Borrowing is the act of taking with the intention to return. As I doubt you will be able to return them, I will consider this you owing me a favour," Midorima said properly and primly, as if he had already anticipated Kuroko's words. "After all, it wouldn't do to have an inadequate player on the court. And you're a fairly good player," he added grudgingly.

Kuroko watched him closely as he spoke and only approached once Midorima held the small first aid kit in his hand.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou, a first year in the second class." Midorima held the box forward with an air of uncaring, plucking at his shirt buttons with his other hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm in the third class. Thank you for your help, Midorima-san."

"I expect you to return the favour," Midorima responded instead but, under his breath, muttered, "Regardless of that, you're welcome."

Kuroko allowed himself a smile then, even as he popped two small white tablets into the palm of his hand and handed the box back, pretending to be indifferent and ignorant of how Midorima's fingertips brushed his as the first aid kit was exchanged.

It was a little amusing to watch how Midorima's ears had burned red at the casual touch.

The moment was broken by large hands closing around his ribs, lifting him clear from the floor as a quiet voice chastised him, "It's not good to block the way, Kuro-chin."

And it was then that Kuroko realised that he'd met all of his important people again.

He still quietly reprimanded himself for comparing real life to anything else, and for forgetting that he still had more important people yet to be part of his life. He would just have to play the waiting game to see if Seirin was the same as it he had so vividly imagined.

* * *

Once again unbeta'd!

Ending seems a bit rushed but I didn't know how to end it without adding like several thousand more words of basketball practice and other scenes lol.

Hope you enjoyed it! More Murasakibara and Midorima in this once, less Aomine though.

As for favourites so far it goes!

Kuroko: 8  
Akashi: 4  
Aomine: 1  
Midorima: 1  
Murasakibara: 1  
Kise: 0

No number one love for Kise I see lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Nijmura-senpai, you're close," Kuroko intoned quietly, trying not to get unnerved at how closely the captain was staring at him.

"How are you going to play with your eye like that?" Nijimura replied instead, bent at the waist in order to keep his face close to Kuroko's, narrow eyed as he stared at the boy in front of him. One of his hands was firmly on Kuroko's shoulder and, while he hadn't elaborated _why_ he was keeping close and maintaining contact, Kuroko guessed it was because Nijimura would lose Kuroko the moment he let go.

He wasn't wrong. As soon as he was free, Kuroko would go back to mingling (hiding) and not drawing attention to himself.

"I can see out of it perfectly fine, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko bluntly replied. "It may look bad but that is because it is new. It hasn't swollen any more since its conception and so it will not swell any further."

"You didn't have it yesterday." Nijimura leaned back but kept his hand firmly in place.

"I was only hit this morning, Nijimura-senpai."

Kuroko watched, amused, as Nijimura's face twisted weakly through a myriad of emotions before the captain asked, deadly serious, "Do I have to kill someone for you, kouhai-chan."

"Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko replied, doing his absolute best not to sigh in exasperation. "You don't need to do anything."

"Damnit Kuroko, let me be cool. Let me be the cool senpai."

"Nijimura-senpai, can we please just play basketball."

"But your eye - !"

" _Is perfectly functional."_

"So cold," Nijimura said bluntly at that, though there were faint creases around his eyes to indicate amusement. "So long as you aren't getting picked on and I don't have to knock some heads together."

"The person who cause this accident was very repentant, Nijimura-senpai. While your concern is appreciated, you need not take any actions as a response."

"Is it someone we know?"

"Yes. And I much prefer Aomine-kun alive, Nijimura-senpai, so please. Don't fight for my virtue."

Nijimura spluttered at that, head turned away so he could give a bark of laughter, hand briefly tightening on Kuroko's shoulder.

"You're a sharp one, Kuroko! Where have you been hiding this comedic side of you?"

Kuroko decided not to mention they'd only known each for a day, not even that. It was closer to three hours than a full twenty four. There was no comedic side for him to hide.

"I'm glad to be amusing to you, Nijimura-senpai. Can we play basketball now?"

"I like you," Nijimura said firmly, patting Kuroko's shoulder enthusiastically and leaving his hand there. He then made the mistake of turning his head to the right in order to yell, hand loose enough for Kuroko to slip free. The younger team member didn't even hesitate as he slipped free and absconded with a thankful exhale.

Nijimura's angry hiss of, _"Damnit Kuroko,"_ ended up frightening a nearby third stringer freshman and Kuroko had to lift his wrist to his mouth in order not to laugh.

His amusement was short lived because not two minutes after he'd escaped and Nijimura had started setting up teams, a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders, yanking him into someone's warm side.

"Yo Tetsu. Where'd you disappear to at lunch?" Aomine's voice was warm, his breath ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"It was too loud for me. I left."

"You should have said; I'd've shut that blond idiot up."

"Aomine-kun, you were being loud yourself."

Aomine's blustering came to an abrupt stop and he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side with apparent chagrin.

"H-He just really riled me up. I couldn't help it. Sorry, Tetsu."

Kuroko found his mouth curving in a small smile at Aomine's actions, and gently patted his arm with a murmured, "Apology accepted, Aomine-kun."

A wide grin split Aomine's face, and he gathered Kuroko up in a loose headlock, scrubbing a hand roughly over Kuroko's head in order to ruffle up his hair. After, he simply draped his arm over Kuroko's shoulders and Kuroko took a very brief moment to lean into Aomine's side, leeching up the warmth and trying to ignore the trickle and flutter of memories ( _a dream, it was all a dream,_ he reminded himself firmly) in the back of his head.

"Hopefully we're in the same team today, Kuroko," Aomine said absently, eyes casting about the gymnasium. "I don't want to be on the wrong side of those passes of yours."

"If we're on the same team, you'll be receiving those passes regardless, Aomine-kun."

"Ah. Right. Damn." Aomine didn't sound too put out, excitement threading through his voice. "Never mind. It'll still be fun trying to catch one."

Absentmindedly, Kuroko prodded around his eye at the puffy skin. The aspirin had started to do their job, the dull ache in the socket fading but had instead been replaced by a sense of lethargy, his limbs feeling low and heavy.

"Does it hurt?" Aomine asked, uncharacteristically low, and Kuroko watched as he shuffled like a scolded dog.

"Another member of the club, Midorima-kun, offered me some painkillers. They're working. Don't worry Aomine-kun."

"Midorima? You shouldn't be taking tablets from strangers Tetsu, that's _dangerous."_

"They were clearly packaged and labelled as aspirin, Aomine-kun. I sincerely doubt someone of our age could get their hands on some life altering drugs. Midorima-kun scored the three-pointer yesterday afternoon, he was on the opposing team to me."

Aomine stayed quiet for a very long moment and then asked, "Who?"

Kuroko scanned the gym, before he lifted an arm and pointed.

" _Him?_ Tetsu, he looks super shady, who carries around a plastic sword and offers out random drugs to people? Plus, his hair is _green,_ that makes him look even weirder!"

"Aomine-kun, you're one of the last people who can complain about hair colours." Kuroko pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn, and blinked slowly. "If you'll excuse me, until it's time to practice, I'm going to take a seat."

"Tetsu?" Aomine asked, voice filled with concern though his attention was across the court, where a small group of students had started something involving a basketball.

"There are still people we need to wait for to begin club. I'm more likely to get bumped into if I just mill around with you, so I'm going to sit."

Aomine looked over at him for a long minute, stern and serious enough that Kuroko almost felt deja-vu, of a moment they were on opposite ends of the court in a fierce battle. In response, Kuroko just tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Grinning widely, Aomine patted Kuroko firmly on the shoulder and jogged across the room.

Kuroko padded over to the benches lining one end of the gym, accidentally startling no less than four people, and finally sank down onto his backside, his eyelids feeling strangely heavy.

He didn't realise he'd even fallen asleep until he woke up with his head on something soft and a hand gently nudging his shoulder.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Kuroko struggled groggily upwards, gritty eyes squinting open, and he was surprised to see the gym suddenly bathed in shades of orange, the sun already beginning to set. A startled glance to the clock showed that he had missed the official end of practice by at least quarter of an hour.

"Are you okay Tetsuya?" a voice asked to the left of him, and Kuroko compulsively wiped his mouth with his wrist as he turned, blearily peering at Akashi, who he noticed still had a hand set on his shoulder.

"Ah…" Kuroko began slowly, and his voice broke on a yawn.

Something unreadable and almost fond flittered across Akashi's face.

"You fell asleep at the beginning of practice," Akashi explained. "Nobody could find you. It was only until we realised, between swapping groups around, that Daiki-san had disappeared too."

Akashi's eyes flittered past Kuroko, and Kuroko turned to the other side, unable to stop another yawn.

Sat upright, with a jacket folded on his thighs and his back leaning against the wall, was a snoozing Aomine. Kuroko felt a little mortification well up inside of him at realising where his head had been resting, but Aomine was still lost in a deep sleep and Kuroko couldn't help but envy him just a little.

"If you were tired, perhaps you shouldn't have come to practice."

"No…" Kuroko said, clearing his throat quietly at the scratchiness a mistimed sleep had caused him. "No, I wasn't tired until shortly after Midorima-kun allowed me some of the painkillers from his first aid kit."

"An adverse reaction, while rare, should never be unexpected." Akashi ran his gaze over Aomine, and somehow Kuroko couldn't stop himself from shuddering. "However, Daiki-san did a grand job of taking advantage of the situation."

Kuroko rubbed the heel of his palm into his better eye absently, pushing out the grit and feeling a little more human for it.

"If Aomine-kun is tired too, surely he can't be begrudged for it."

Akashi's eyes flickered back down to Kuroko, his expression unreadable. Eventually, a small smile crossed his lips very briefly before he murmured, "I don't think we're quite on the same page Tetsuya, but I will concede."

Suddenly, Akashi lifted a hand to Kuroko's face, quick enough for the other to flinch back a little, startled. Akashi did not pause, and instead cupped his hand around Kuroko's cheek, the pad of his thumb skimming over the bruise under Kuroko's injured eye.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings next time," Akashi chastised quietly and Kuroko felt his stomach roil uncomfortably, unused to seeing an affectionate Akashi. But, thinking of it that way gave him a headache. This Akashi, that Akashi. It was too much.

Instead of thinking on it for too long, he blithely replied, "I think people should learn to be more aware of me instead."

Akashi's fingers drifted so they were curled under Kuroko's jaw, strangely intimate.

"Well, where would be the fun in that?"

Before Kuroko could think of a way to get out of the rapidly declining situation, there was a loud yawn from behind him, warm breath rustling the hair at the back of his neck and Aomine muttered, with a sleep logged voice, "Tetsu? You up?"

Akashi abruptly withdrew his hand and stood up, dusting his jacket down.

"There is a practice match with another district school next week. As part of the first string, the both of you are expected to attend."

"Whaaa?" Aomine asked, voice stretching on a yawn. "Really? Yes!" He leaned forward, sprawling an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. Inadvertently catching Kuroko in a loose headlock as he rubbed at his face, Aomine asked, "But how do you know?"

"If you had been awake, you would have heard from the captain," Akashi replied, voice oddly cold now that Aomine was awake. "I'd suggest the two of you leave, before the gym is locked."

Aomine lurched further upright, nearly falling off the bench as he twisted to catch sight of the clock. At seeing what the time was, not as late as expected, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Tetsu. Let's get ice cream."

Kuroko wasn't sure he imagined the twitch in Akashi's back as the other walked away, Aomine's words echoing around the gym.

Rather than drawing attention to it, he tuned to Aomine and said, voice deadpan and quiet, "As you suggested, Aomine-kun, 'it's a date'."

It was worth the phrasing just to see Aomine turn red to the tips of his ears and try to talk his way out of it.

* * *

The next morning, his eye looking less puffy and more normal, Kuroko felt strangely loathe to enter the classroom, lingering in the hallway. The way Akashi had been acting the day before had unnerved him more than he wanted to admit.

However, it hadn't been the only thing on his mind. After being walked home by Aomine, an unexpectedly chivalrous act, he had absconded to his bedroom, booted up his laptop and searched 'Seirin High'.

The building was so familiar it was like a punch to the gut and there was nothing Kuroko could do to disperse the nausea other than hug the toilet bowl for a half-hour.

His mother had trotted by within the first ten minutes, one of the only people to truly and properly see him all the time, and had clucked and fussed as she brushed back his hair and coddled him the whole time.

She had told him he didn't need to go to school the next day if there was no reason to, but Kuroko still found himself at the end of the corridor and staring at the sign that labelled his classroom.

Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Kuroko instead scurried by the classroom, head ducked low and took the corner that led to the staircases, taking the stairs two at a time upwards until he was on the roof and could breathe in great big lungfuls of fresh air.

Sinking down and hugging his knees, Kuroko stared at the tiles of the roof and didn't realise how long he had just sat there for before the bell was suddenly ringing and first period had ended.

Kuroko could hardly remember what he had been thinking of, only knowing it was along the lines of ' _how would he find the others?'_

Kagami wasn't even in the continent, let alone the country and Kuroko didn't even begin to know where to look for the other members of the team, like Hyuuga or Kiyoshi. There was no way to know which middle schools they went to, or even if they were local, and Kuroko didn't know how to find them.

 _If they exist,_ a small part of him whispered and he couldn't help but agree.

But moping wouldn't help him, and easing himself to his feet with a soft sigh, Kuroko decided to do something better with his time rather than sulk.

* * *

The second gym was blissfully empty at this time of day, generally reserved for clubs anyway, and Kuroko set about jogging a few laps in order to clear his mind and warm up. In the future-dream-whatever it was his stamina seemed to have panned out as 'dismal' at best. He was going to change it, whether or not it was true.

At the fourth lap his thighs were burning and his face was slick with sweat, his gym uniform sticking uncomfortably to his skin. As he came to the end of the lap, he slowly crouched and pressed his face into his hands, uncaring how his fringe stuck out between his fingers haphazardly.

Several minutes of heaving breaths, that may or may not have had sobs interspersed between them, Kuroko straightened out, his legs crying out in protest as he padded over to the supplies closet. Flipping the latch over, he soon emerged with a basketball, and dribbled it absentmindedly, losing himself to the sound of the ball hitting the wooden floor over and over again.

He practiced his passing as well as he could without a partner and then, curiosity nipping at him, he practiced every move he could remember from what he had seen, aside from the ignite pass. When he'd exhausted everything he could do while not in a match, he tried to shoot and felt more and more nostalgic as each attempt failed.

By the time he looked at the clock again he had started to feel sick, everything about him trembling, and he quietly sank into a cross legged position, raking his fingers through his hair.

Thinking about it was unexpectedly painful, but he couldn't just forget it. Whether or not it had actually happened was debateable, because dreams didn't just come true. There was no way to explain the muscle memory or recognising certain people by their faces and movements but…

Kuroko groaned, uncharacteristically loud and dropped back, sprawled out on the gym floor and taking in deep breaths as he hid his face in his hands again.

* * *

When Kuroko actually attended class it was just before lunch ended. He trudged into the classroom, feeling exhausted and sore, and when he sank into his seat, everything about him protested.

Laying his bag on the table, Kuroko pressed his face to the scratchy material and let his arms hang limply either side of him. The hard corner of his lunchbox dug into his cheek but he didn't bother to move.

There was the bustle of movement around him as students entered the classroom but still he didn't look up, and didn't even move until a hand settled on his upper back, gentle and wary, as if someone were tending to a frightened animal.

"I did not expect to see you today, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko told his bag, and still did not move. There was a lump in his throat that wouldn't shift, and he didn't know what else he could say.

"Are you well?"

Kuroko wondered how he should answer and instead went with the vague answer of, "I will be, Akashi-kun."

Slowly daring to lift his head, Kuroko turned to look at Akashi who was appraising him closely. Eventually the redhead withdrew his hand and turned to his bag, rifling through it with a certain preciseness that put Kuroko on edge for no apparent reason.

"Here." Akashi held out a sheaf of notes, each page neatly labelled and the writing near impeccable. "The notes for the four periods you missed. Take as long as you need. If you grades fall at the beginning of the year you might struggle to bring them back up and that means no basketball."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko suddenly said, even as he curled his fingers around the small stack of papers. "What's your favourite part about playing basketball?"

For once, Akashi looked stuck. Something near his eyebrow twitched a handful of times and he actually glanced away for a handful of seconds, his throat working as he swallowed.

"Perhaps I have yet to find that out. And how about you, Tetsuya."

Akashi was lying and Kuroko wasn't so sure he wanted to know why. Rather, he mulled over his answer, eyes skimming over the first page of work he'd missed and slowly replied, "I think it's the teamwork. Working together for a shared goal and having fun together, no matter the outcome."

Unable to help himself, he bitterly thought of a future that might have been or wasn't to be, where they all drifted apart in the name of victory, friendships gutted and thrown under the bus.

Abruptly, he thought of the time when they faced Meiko Junior High, when he had phoned Ogiwara in the aftermath and heard the devastation in his voice, at the realisation he had been part of the incident that would push his childhood friend away from something he loved.

Kuroko shot to his feet, startling Kise who had just spotted him from the doorway and was exuberantly crossing the room towards him. The sudden screech of chair legs against a hard floor silenced the room for a split second, but voices filled the empty space soon enough.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, almost warily.

The nausea from the night before was back and Kuroko shook his head shortly at Akashi before quickly darting for the door, brushing past Kise and ignoring as he was followed both by the blond and by Akashi.

He'd barely managed to get the bathroom stall open before he was losing his breakfast and what he'd managed of his lunch all in one, fingers white knuckled as he clenched them on his knees from his knelt position.

What had started off as confusion, scattered thoughts here and there, had turned into something he couldn't wrap his head around. Seirin High existed despite the fact Kuroko had never seen it before, the others, like Akashi and Kise were real, his friend, Ogiwara (he was so, so sorry and had no idea how to say it) attended Meiko Junior High a place Ogiwara had only mentioned in passing.

His body roiled again and he folded an arm against his stomach, only now aware of fingers brushing back his hair, of something cool on the back of his neck.

"Ryouta, tell the teacher that Kuroko and myself are going to be absent."

Kise, hovering in the cramped doorway of the stall, nodded quickly and shot out of the bathroom, the door swinging shut with a bang behind him.

"If you were unwell you should have stayed at home," Akashi berated quietly, rustling through his pockets before brandishing a handkerchief. "You're no use to anyone, let alone yourself, like this."

Kuroko had absolutely no idea what to do with the handkerchief, but then Akashi was, for lack of better phrasing, 'mother-henning' him, dabbing his face with the handkerchief, and then disappearing briefly, only to come back with the piece of cloth slightly damp.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began, ready to say he could take care of himself, but something crossed Akashi's face that stopped the words in his throat and left him bewildered as to what it could be.

"I will escort you to the office and have them call your parents," Akashi said firmly. "And while you wait, I will get your bag."

Kuroko swallowed several times despite the rancid taste in his mouth, licked his dry lips, and simply whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

As soon as his mother had ushered him into the house and up the stairs, Kuroko had found himself curling up into his bed, hearing his mother hustle back and forth as she tucked him up, turned on a humidifier and took his temperature, just north of thirty eight degrees centigrade.

He slept fitfully, catching snatches of dreams that drifted away from between his fingers, dreams of Aomine turning his back to Kuroko, of no more fist-bumps, of a time where winning became more important than playing the game and backs were turned against him.

The first crushing defeat as a team in Seirin, fists clenched on wooden flooring, the echoes of the opposing team cheering in his ears.

When he next woke up, it was to his mother gently shaking his shoulder, holding the phone to her shoulder to muffle her voice as she murmured softly to him.

"Kuroko, there's a friend on the phone for you. A 'Kagami-kun'?"

* * *

And we end this chapter with the dreaded _cliffhanger._

Because I'm mean. Sorry. There's less comedy in this one, more seriousness as Kuroko starts to actually question what happened, and why are people acting differently to how they should (when actually he doesn't know how they should be acting and all it causes is one big headache for Kuroko.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered into the mouthpiece as soon as his mother shut the door behind her, giving Kuroko a warning to not stay up too late.

" _Kuroko?"_ Kagami's voice, higher than Kuroko remembered from his dream, was staticky but oh so real as it travelled over the phone. _"Kuroko, Tet-Tetsuya? Is that you?"_

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said again, unable to comprehend what was happening. He voiced his concerns, voice breaking embarrassingly as he asked, "Kagami-kun, w-what's going on?"

" _I thought you would know! I just can't believe I remembered your home phone number…"_

"Yes, that is a great feat of your memory but…but does this mean you also?"

There was a long silence on the other end and Kuroko gripped the phone close to his face, comforted just to hear Kagami breathe slowly, revelling in the fact something was _real._

" _I'm guessing you remember too…I woke up yesterday, back at my parents' house, in America. I went to school and Tatsuya…Tatsuya was the same as always but doesn't know what's going on. He laughed at me, said I'd had an elaborate dream and that the day he's on the same team as a purple-haired giant is the same day pigs fly. Tch."_

"I thought it was a dream," Kuroko admitted. "It's been nearly a week for me. Not everything is the same as the…whatever it was." He couldn't help but sniffle, mortified to feel emotion rush up his throat. "It was so real, and I thought…"

" _Yeah…"_ High and unfamiliar as it was, there was a comforting warmth in that one word from Kagami, and Kuroko fisted a hand by his heart.

There were several comfortable moments of silence before Kagami spoke up again.

" _So. Teiko again?"_

"Teiko again," Kuroko confirmed. "Akashi-kun and Kise-kun are in my class, Aomine-kun isn't. I haven't met Momoi-chan yet, but Murasakibara-kun is kinder to me this time. I haven't seen much of Midorima-kun, but he is still the same."

" _You're okay?"_

"I…" Kuroko tried to find a nice phrasing to 'I had an existential crisis and kind of never want to get out of bed ever again' and instead defaulted with, "I think I will be. It's confusing, and there's a lot of muscle memory I can't really remember training for but…"

" _Just hold tight,"_ Kagami said, voice filled with solid conviction. _"In a few weeks, I promise I'll be there, no matter what. Mom always wanted me back in the home country as soon as possible, was always trying to make me move around this age anyway…I mean, she did? She will? Ugh, this is all so confusing!"_

There was a clattering and hushed murmuring and Kagami fell quiet for a very long time before eventually speaking again.

" _Damn, sorry. My, uh, parents don't know I'm on an international call, considering the time of night an' all…."_

"Kagami-kun, I hope you realise that the longer we talk, the more it'll cost…"

" _I know, I know. The cost doesn't matter. I-It's good to hear your voice."_ Kagami stumbled over his words and Kuroko realised that his close friend (once friend, friend to be?) must have been as emotional as he was.

"Kagami-kun, are you blushing?" Kuroko couldn't help but tease, and heard spluttering on the other end of the phone that suggested he was true, Kagami struggling to come up with a response.

" _N-No!"_

Kuroko laughed into his hand as Kagami lapsed into English, the panic making his voice even higher, and felt infinitely better than he had since he'd first woken up from that bewildering, life changing dream.

" _A-Anyway,"_ Kagami stammered, _"I have a pen and paper. I need you to give me your email, because it's easier to talk that way, with this whole bitch of a time difference. You've got to be quick, because I think my mom knows I'm awake or something, it's damn late, or early, one or the other."_

Kuroko carefully rattled off his email and heard Kagami mutter to himself as he wrote it down.

" _Right. When I'm back from school I'll email you and we can talk like that, agreed?"_

"Right, Kagami-kun. Have a good day at school." Kuroko fell silent for a moment and then said, quietly, "See you soon."

" _Yeah,"_ Kagami breathed into the phone, like it was a secret. _"See you soon, Kuroko. I miss you."_

Before Kuroko could even formulate a response for what Kagami had said, the dial tone was ringing in his ear and he realised Kagami had hung up.

But, all of a sudden, he felt like everything would be a little bit better.

* * *

"Tetsuya! There's someone at the door for you," his mother's voice rang up the stairs, Kuroko cheerfully closing the lid of his laptop having just finished reading the email Kagami had sent.

 _From: Kagami Taiga  
Subject: YOU REMEMBER TOO!_

 _This is going to get annoying. I don't know when I can get to Japan, and I keep expecting passes from the wrong directions during basketball practice! Don't forget to reply, Kuroko, I know what you're like!_

 _Don't take any shit from that Ahomine and steer clear of Akashi, he's bad news!_

 _Stay safe._

 _Kagami._

 _P.S: Send pictures of them as middle-schoolers. I want to be able to hold this over them when we're all older (again)._

Still smiling absently to himself, Kuroko trotted down the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder and all dressed up for school. Hovering almost nervously in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs was Aomine, who shuffled for a solid minute until he realised that Kuroko was there and he lit up brilliantly.

"Tetsu!" Aomine declared. "You weren't at practice yesterday! Just wanted to make sure you were, you know, alive."

"I'm okay, Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied, a smile still playing at his lips. "Did you want to walk to school together?"

Aomine seemed really bewildered at the expression on Kuroko's face, a dumbfounded look creasing his brows as he tilted his head and stared for nearly a full minute. Eventually, he nodded and carried on staring as Kuroko all but flounced by and opened the front door.

"Did something good happen, Tetsu?" Aomine finally asked when they were on the sidewalk, Kuroko latching the gate shut behind him.

Kuroko's smile widened, unbidden, and he said, voice quiet but undeniably happy, "I reconnected with an old friend last night. I-It's been a while. I'm glad to hear he's okay."

Aomine staggered briefly and when Kuroko glanced at him, he saw Aomine glaring at a dip in the sidewalk he'd tripped over.

"Old friend?"

"Yeah," Kuroko murmured, feeling something soft and warm well up inside of him. "It was good to hear his voice…hmm, Aomine-kun? Did you say something?"

"N-No, nothing!" Aomine vehemently denied, and then, diverting the topic, asked, "Want to get ice cream after practice again today?"

Kuroko, in an amazing mood, agreed with a soft, "Of course, Aomine-kun. I like the sound of that. Also, could you slow down? I cannot keep up."

Aomine's stride immediately shortened and the darker haired settled into a pace easier for Kuroko to keep up with as the other muttered a short apology. His arm hung suspiciously close between them and Kuroko chose to ponder it for only a moment.

"Perhaps," Kuroko began, feeling suddenly wary and breathless as he broached the subject. "We can make the meet up for ice cream a daily thing?"

" _Yes."_

Even Aomine seemed surprised by the amount of exuberance and excitement he had put into that one word, and Kuroko felt himself smiling softly again, eager for the chance to fall into comfortable old (new) habits, so he could enjoy the time he had before everything went pear shaped (if it even did.)

" _I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore,"_ was whispered in his ear, tainting his good mood like a black poison flooding his veins.

" _The only one who can win against me, is me,"_ was hissed shortly afterwards, Aomine's broad back and Kuroko's ignored fist. Kuroko fought the urge to hug himself.

"E-Eh?" Aomine stammered. "T-Tetsu, are you crying, w-w – "

As if responding to Kuroko's mood, the sky suddenly crackled and drowned out whatever Aomine was going to say next. Kuroko looked up, startled, as thick rain drops started to fall from the sky. True, it had looked dim once he had left the house with Aomine, but he hadn't thought to pack an umbrella.

"Ah, shit," Aomine cursed, bunching his jacket up and over his head as the rain started to fall heavier. Almost subconsciously he leaned over Kuroko as much as he could to shield him too and started to herd him towards the closest bit of shelter, a bus stop towards the end of the road.

Kuroko let himself get pushed, huddling thankfully under the cocoon of dryness Aomine was offering by using his body and when they were finally under the bus stop, he stared up at the grey sky and pressed his hand to his mouth thoughtfully.

"We're going to be late for school," Kuroko mused, hearing another distant rumble and unable to help the goosebumps that broke out over his thankfully covered arms.

"Eh, who cares," Aomine muttered, throwing himself onto the bench and staring dismally at his wet jacket. "I certainly don't. But Tetsu, were you crying earlier?"

"It's been a while since I've felt this happy, Aomine-kun. Perhaps it was that." Kuroko held his hands out in front of him and splayed his fingers wide, before curling them into fists and, unable to help himself, he lifted a hand up, fist outstretched to Aomine.

Aomine seemed to be caught off guard, staring at his hand like it was something foreign, before he huffed a laugh and chose to indulge Kuroko's strange mood, knocking their fists gently but companionably together.

"You're a little weird Tetsu. It's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong but…" Aomine scrubbed a hand over his head and then stood, holding out his hand in invitation. "Come on. Let's make a run for it."

"I don't think I'd be able to keep up, Aomine-kun."

Aomine scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully and then swung his bag around to his front, turned his back to Kuroko – completely missing the stricken look that briefly crossed the shorter boy's face – and crouched, hands held out behind him as his fingers curled into an inviting gesture.

"Aomine-kun, are you suggesting – ?"

"Just hurry up and climb on, Tetsu. You were the one worried about being late."

Kuroko felt something warm bloom in his chest, similar to how it had with his conversation with Kagami the previous night, and he was certain he spotted a red tinge to what was visible of Aomine's neck.

Eventually, hands placed delicately on Aomine's shoulders, he stood close enough behind that Aomine could abruptly straighten, arms scooping under Kuroko's knees so he could lift him into a piggyback.

"Are you sure – " Kuroko began and Aomine simply laughed, with a replied, "You weigh next to nothing Tetsu, it's all good. But…" and his neck darkening slightly again, Aomine reached one hand up to grip onto Kuroko's wrist, tugging forward so Kuroko had no choice but to wrap his arms around Aomine's neck and hold on a little tighter with his knees.

"There. You won't fall." Aomine tucked his hands back into the bend of Kuroko's knees, took in a steadying breath, and burst out of the bus shelter in a sprint, Kuroko tightening his grip, unbidden, so he wouldn't tumble off backwards.

* * *

They got to school, Kuroko slightly damper than Aomine, since he had been mostly covering the other, but when Aomine collapsed in the entrance hall, Kuroko on top, Aomine burst into breathless laughter, rolling onto his back and mostly dislodging the other boy.

"Are you okay, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko found himself asking Aomine's hip, before he was easing himself to his feet, his clothing strangely rigid due to how waterlogged it was. Students were milling about, most of them disregarding Kuroko and instead murmuring at how strange Aomine was acting.

"Perfectly fine, Tetsu. I'm great." Aomine sat up, leaving a slightly wet patch behind on the floor, and seemed startled when Kuroko leaned forward and offered a helping hand. Despite being shocked, he accepted the help, only really using Kuroko's hand as ballast for fear of pulling him down, and took to his feet.

As soon as he was close enough, Kuroko shook his head wildly like a wet dog and Aomine yelped as the cold spray hit him in the face, unable to stop another bubble of laughter from escaping him.

"Tetsu, that was _devious."_

"Why, Aomine-kun, I have no idea as to what you mean."

Aomine grinned, seeing at how the corner of Kuroko's mouth was slightly ticked up, a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

Reaching forward, Aomine viciously ruffled Kuroko's hair, relishing in the yelp the shorter boy gave as more water was dislodged, this time all over Kuroko's face and down the collar of his shirt and jacket.

" _Aomine-kun,"_ Kuroko gasped from the cold, shoulders hunching defensively in a bid to prevent any water from getting where it shouldn't. "And you call me devious."

Aomine simply smiled sweetly, reached out his now damp hand, and smeared any residual moisture all over Kuroko's face, dragging his palm from forehead to chin.

Almost in retribution, Kuroko ended up sneezing all over Aomine, and Aomine leapt back in disgust even as concern crossed his face, hand held out in front of him which Kuroko had unwittingly covered in mucus.

"Are you sure you're well enough for school?" Aomine asked, an expression of vague discomfort on his face as he kept his contaminated arm outstretched, eyes darting around the entrance hall as he looked for anything he could use to clean his palm. "You were ill last night, so maybe you shouldn't be in today?"

"It was just a sneeze, Aomine-kun, I will be –"

" _Kurokocchi!"_

Kuroko was cut off by a wail from across the room and before he could even think about gathering his bearings, Kise was crashing into the side of him, lifting him up and whirling him around.

"K-Kise-kun," Kuroko wheezed, and didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse as he tilted his head to the side in order to smush his wet hair straight into his attacker's face. The effect was almost instantaneous, if not the one Kuroko expected.

"Ye _uch,_ Kurokocchi! What are you doing with wet hair, you're going to get a cold!" Kise let Kuroko back down in his feet, only to start trying to herd him away while ignoring Aomine completely.

Aomine looked to his snotty, no doubt disease-ridden hand and slowly came to some sort of conclusion. Looking back up, he said, "Kise," in such an even voice, the blond couldn't help but turn his head in order to respond.

With a wet _smack_ noise, Aomine pressed his mucus covered palm into Kise's face, and there was some stickiness to it when he pulled his hand away. Everything went almost comically silent.

Kuroko watched quietly as Kise fell still and made no noise, staring wide-eyed at Aomine who stared back just as wide-eyed, unsure as to how or when he should start reacting.

Kise started to shake and Kuroko took a strategic step back.

Then, like a dam had been broken, Kise's whole body heaved, his face started to twist in disgust and horror and then…then, he screeched.

All activity in the entrance hall stopped, students and teachers alike alarmed at the sudden blaring noise and Kise ran from the room dramatically like a stricken woman in a period drama, the fingers he had pressed to his mouth only cementing the fact.

A small snort left Aomine along with a puff of air forced between his lips, and then he was suddenly howling with laughter, an arm curled around his abdomen and his own slightly dirty hand still aloft.

"Aomine-kun is mean," Kuroko said blithely, barely heard over the sound Aomine was making, wheezing and choking as he struggled to breathe. Unbidden, Kuroko sneezed again, less explosively this time and less messily, managing to hide his face in the crook of his elbow.

Something large, heavy and warm dropped over his head, cloth dipping over his face to obscure his vision, and with it came the smell of something sweet.

"Kuro-chin should dress up warm, so he won't get ill," was admonished from behind him, and as Kuroko clutched at what he realised was a jacket long enough to reach his knees, Murasakibara stepped around him and looked down at him with a sleepy face.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted quietly, fumbling to keep the jacket from reaching the floor. It swamped him, the collar of it nearly swallowing him up, and he struggled to remove it from his shoulders.

"Good morning, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara was lethargically folding a large umbrella together, long fingers fumbling with the Velcro strap until he managed to tie it all together. The umbrella was dripping a steady puddle onto the floor. "Kuro-chin, you should remember to bring an umbrella in weather like this."

"I found myself in a rush this morning, and forgot to pick one up." Kuroko fumbled with the jacket and Murasakibara placed his umbrella to lean against a wall.

"No, no, Kuro-chin, not like that." He reached forward in order to lift the jacket by the shoulders. "You need to put your arms through the gaps."

"I'm well aware of how to dress myself, Murasakibara-kun. I just wanted to return your jacket."

"Kuro-chin needs it more than me," Murasakibara replied in way of argument, inexplicably gentle as he managed to finagle Kuroko into the jacket and buttoned it up with a vague, almost victorious expression.

The jacket was almost comically big, hanging down as it was, but was warm and comfortable, and Kuroko absently tucked his face into the collar, closing his eyes briefly. In doing so, he missed the flicker of surprise that crossed Murasakibara's face, along with something akin to embarrassment.

Before Kuroko could insist Murasakibara take his jacket back, and that Kuroko would be fine with his own jacket, wet and cold that it was, the first warning bell began to ring and Aomine cursed creatively as he started digging through his bag.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko admonished, and then asked, "Will I see you at lunchtime?"

Aomine looked up, took a very long moment to think and then grimaced before he replied, "I'm spending it with someone else today. I'll definitely see you in practice though Tetsu, so show up this time!"

"Would Kuro-chin like to spend lunch with me again?" Murasakibara enquired, purposefully shortening the length of his stride so Kuroko wasn't struggling to keep up with him. Kuroko felt equal parts confused, wary and touched.

"That would be nice, Murasakibara-kun. Shall we meet at the bench?" Kuroko inclined his head and they walked together in companionable silence until Murasakibara had walked Kuroko to his room, and then offered parting words and walked back the way they'd come.

Kuroko could only hypothesis that Murasakibara had walked him to his class despite being in an opposite direction himself, and wondering if the giant had any ulterior motives.

Trying not to think too much of it, Kuroko traipsed quietly across the classroom and sank into his chair, noticing how intensely Akashi was watching the door and correctly surmised the redhead was keeping an eye out for him.

With Kise still out of action due to Aomine, and Akashi too focused on the door to be much of a bother, Kuroko pulled out a book from his bag, thumbed to the place he had left the bookmark, and settled into his chair to read, incredibly comfy thanks to the soft bulky material of Murasakibara's coat pooling around him.

(Akashi only noticed him fifteen minutes later at the end of rollcall, and Kuroko had answered each of his questions perfunctorily when it came to Akashi inquiring as to his health.

He ignored every and all question pertaining to the coat he still had wrapped cosily around him and chose to ignore the fact that Akashi was _sulking._ Looking into it would just hurt his head.)

* * *

"Today," Nijimura said, hands firmly on Kuroko's shoulders. "You are actually going to play. You're not going to be absent. You aren't going to fall asleep on a bench looking like a lost woodland fairy or some character from a Disney movie. You are going to be put into a team – _my_ team, so I don't lose you _again_ – and you are going to play. Me. Some. Basketball."

"Of course, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko agreed placidly, and gave a little sniffle. Nijimura's hands on his shoulders twitched infinitesimally.

"Are you sick, Kuroko? You're not getting out of this, you are _not._ I want to play basketball with you damnit. _"_

"I wouldn't dream about 'getting out of this', Nijimura-senpai. I happen to enjoy basketball after all. Why else would I join this club out of all others available?"

Nijimura squinted at him suspiciously and then muttered, mostly under his breath, "You're surprisingly uncute, Kuroko."

"I should hope so, Nijimura-senpai. No boy really likes to hear he is cute to anyone other than his mother."

Nijimura turned his face into his shoulder to hide a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Stay with me Kuroko. Don't wander off, or I _will_ find a bell and I _will_ attach it to you. I want to organise teams but if I lose you one more time I am going to pull my hair out from frustration."

"That is something we would like to avoid, yes," Kuroko agreed, and let himself get led away. As he crossed the court, Nijimura pushing him along from behind to better keep him in his sights, Akashi caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, as if asking if Kuroko needed help.

Kuroko subtly shook his head and then he let himself be pulled to a stop, Nijimura next to him with an excited look on his face as he raised his voice so he could create order in the gym.

For the first time since he'd woken up in the past (or simply woken from a prophetic dream) Kuroko felt relaxed and comfortable in his own skin.

Then, as things were wont to do, it all went wrong.

* * *

So I'm having that thing where I get hit with stupid inspiration for one story and then just write...and write...and write...but yeah. The (not so long) awaited chapter five!

I have a little quiz for those of you interested!

There aren't many options so a lot of you will probably guess this but!

Question: What do you think my personal favourite Kuroko no Basuke pairing is from the following?

1\. Akakuro (Akashi, Kuroko)

2\. AoKuro (Aomine, Kuroko)

3\. KiKuro (Kise, Kuroko)

4\. MidoKuro (Midorima, Kuroko)

5\. MuraKuro (Murasakibara, Kuroko)

Let me know what you think, and tell me your favourites too!

The first three reviews I see that I have the correct answer I'm going to offer a short one story for a pairing of your choice from the fandom!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kuroko couldn't stop his fingers from trembling as he attempted to tie his laces. This would be the first match, practice or not, that he would personally be playing in. He wasn't sure of the merit of memories and dreams but this would be his first physical match against people he didn't know.

Akashi watched from the other bench as he tied his own laces, lips pursed into a frown, but he did not intervene.

It took longer than strictly necessarily, but Kuroko finally tugged the loops tight and snug and rolled his ankle a few times, bending his feet this way and that to make sure his shoes were tight enough.

Murasakibara was still in the processes of changing, movements slow and languid as he crumpled his school shirt into a locker and tugged on his basketball uniform.

The practice match was on Teiko ground and so they could wear their uniforms comfortably in order for there to be a distinction between teams.

At the door of the locker room an impatient Nijimura stood, already dressed and arms crossed rigidly across his chest. He was tapping his foot restlessly, and pushed the door briefly open to lean outside and glance down the corridor.

"Where's Kuroko?" He finally asked, eyes darting about the room and completely passing over Kuroko.

Kuroko ignored him, instead more concerned with making sure his sweatband was sat perfectly against his wrist, and that his bangs wouldn't be a distraction.

From behind him he heard Midorima make a scoffing noise, as if the other couldn't believe that Nijimura was so blind as to not see Kuroko was right there.

Suddenly, Aomine bustled his way past the captain, swearing creatively as he threw his bag down and started undressing as quickly as possible.

"Aomine," Nijimura barked. "You're late!"

"I know, I know!" Aomine wailed. "I fell asleep on the rooftop!"

Nijimura clucked his tongue disapprovingly and asked, "Was Kuroko with you?"

"What?" Aomine's voice was muffled as he pulled his basketball shirt on. "No, is he late?"

Kuroko was pretty sure he heard Midorima mutter, "Oh my god," at realising no one aside from Akashi and himself had realised Kuroko was there.

Instead of bringing attention to himself, Kuroko folded his hands together and stared at his knuckles, trying to understand why he was so nervous. The last time he had played together as a team with all of the others was simultaneous never and a lifetime ago.

"If he takes any longer he's going to miss the formal meeting with the Shoei team," Nijimura tutted, lifting his upper lip slightly in a deprecating sneer. "I didn't take him as the kind to skive."

"Kuro-chin takes exactly as long as he needs to," Murasakibara defended, briefly tangling his fingers in his laces and staring at them languidly before managing to free himself.

Midorima slammed his locker with more force than was necessary, obviously in a foul mood from how violent he was acting.

"Kuroko has been here the entire time," Midorima hissed, and jabbed an accusatory finger at the boy in mention. "So if you could please stop acting as if he _wasn't_ that would be fantastic."

"Midorima-kun is in a bad mood today," Kuroko noted, even as Nijimura strode across the room towards him, something close to what Kuroko could only describe as 'relieved fury' on his face.

"Whether I am in a mood or not is none of your business," Midorima snapped back and began vigorously hunting through his school bag for something, more and more frantic as time passed. Eventually, he ripped the zip shut with such violence Kuroko was surprised the bag didn't tear.

"I cannot play in today's match," Midorima declared, already sitting to remove his sneakers. "I am missing an important item and to play without it would be detrimental."

Nijimura, in the middle of reaching a hand out towards Kuroko, froze, head creakily turning to face Midorima and he asked, in a frighteningly quiet voice, "What?"

"Oha-Asa declared Cancer as number eleven out of twelve in terms of luckiness today," Kuroko explained softly. "With Cancer's lucky item being a keychain from a popular animated television series. Aquarius was in third place, with an exotic fan being my lucky item. I do not have the fan."

Midorima had whirled on Kuroko at hearing him rattle off the explanation and asked, warily, "You follow Oha-Asa?"

"My mother enjoys listening to her horoscope in the morning as she gets ready for the day. I happened to hear it in passing this morning." Kuroko started gently rummaging through his bag and pulled out a heavy bunch of keys, worn down by numerous keyrings.

Gently removing one from the bunch, he held it aloft.

"I'm sorry it is in poor condition, but it is also important to me. If you will be careful with it, I will lend it to you."

Dangling from his fingers was the plastic interpretation of the character Midorima had been tasked with keeping on his person over the day.

"And what do you want from me?" Midorima's fingers twitched at his sides but he respectfully managed to prevent himself from snatching the item from Kuroko's grip.

"Nothing. It is me paying my debt, for you allowing me use of your first aid kit."

Midorima's brow furrowed before it seemed to click and his expression relaxed. Then, he held his hand out, palm up, and Kuroko dropped the keychain into his hand.

"Please be aware, Midorima-kun, this is a temporary loan. I would like it back at the end of the practice match."

Midorima, busy attaching the keyring to his person in such a way he wouldn't lose it during the match, simply nodded.

Nijimura had stood silently by the side, ready to intervene should Midorima have declined, and did a quick headcount.

"Where's Haizaki? He's playing in the first half, I was going to swap him with Kuroko in the second."

"I haven't seen him," Aomine muttered, now down to his shoelaces, tying them tightly and efficiently, and his assessment was echoed around the locker room – no one had seen Haizaki.

"Tch," Nijimura rolled his eyes skyward. "I'll play first half if he doesn't show up, Kuroko can substitute second."

"Excuse me," Kuroko intervened, lifting a hand politely. "How come I cannot play a full match?"

Aomine unsuccessfully hid a snort, and even Murasakibara had let out a chuff of surprise.

"Your stamina leaves a lot to be desired, Kuroko. I'm not going to risk that," Nijimura pointed out. "In fact, just last week you threw up just after two quarters of continuous play. I'd rather have you at full speed for one half rather than weak willed for the entire match."

Kuroko clucked his tongue but subsided, sinking back onto the bench. The comment stung a little, but he wasn't about to show that, and he simply stared at the backs of his hands, palms pressed to his knees, as the clock ticked down.

Eventually, the coach rapped his knuckles on the door and they all took to their feet in order to walk to their match.

Kuroko kept his arms hanging loosely by his sides as he followed the others into the gym, breathing slowly and evenly. Akashi was stood a little to the side of him, close enough their arms would brush.

It was not hard to feel like he was being walked to an execution, and that Akashi was his jailor.

There was a quiet hum of noise in the gym, a sort of busy bustle, all caused by the opposing team huddled in the far corner, all circled around one another and talking cheerily.

The Teiko coach stepped forward with the Shoei coach and said, "Captains, pay your respects!"

Nijimura strode forward confidently, and a brown haired teen separated from the opposing group to meet him in the middle of the court. Kuroko felt his breath catch in his throat, barely catching himself from stumbling, and Akashi's hand closed on his elbow.

Kuroko didn't hear his enquiring question, didn't see the flicker of brief concern on Akashi's face because, smiling jovially and shaking Nijimura's hand enthusiastically was Kiyoshi Teppei.

* * *

For the first half of the match, Kuroko could do little more than sit on his hands and watch with so much intensity he must have been projecting.

This Generation of Miracles was a little sloppy, not yet used to each other, taking a step too soon, too far, or not far enough. They fumbled the ball, and Aomine had shouted at Midorima more than once for his cool, holier-than-thou attitude.

Nijimura and Akashi played with exceptional grace as always and Murasakibara needed little effort to be where he needed, to pluck the ball out of the air as it passed by, or to lazily intercept.

They were shoddy, unpredictable and not yet the finely oiled machine they would be, but Kuroko could already see the potential in what they would become.

Kiyoshi, on the other hand, played perfectly, and Kuroko could see how, in another world, how Kiyoshi and the other Uncrowned Kings could have become their own miracles.

But then the waiting was over, the whistle was blowing, and, since Momoi had yet to make her appearance as manager, Kuroko was the one to politely stand at elbows and offer cool towels and bottles of water, unable to help himself as he tracked Kiyoshi's progress to the other side of the gym.

"Ah, I'm so tired," Murasakibara complained, sagging into the bench and leaning into where Kuroko was stood, causing the other to briefly stagger. "Kuro-chin, swap with me instead of captain, please."

"Nijimura-senpai knows what needs to be done," Kuroko replied evenly, watching Kiyoshi laugh with his whole body and then separate from his team, perhaps to go to the bathroom. Kuroko dropped his eyes to Murasakibara, and shifted his weight so the other would be more supported. "Besides, you're playing very well. I would like to be able to play with you."

Murasakibara looked up at him through hooded eyes, appearing almost suspicious. Eventually, he murmured, "Ah. I suppose."

Nijimura hurried into view and looked up and down the bench, seemingly blind to Murasakibara leaning against thin air as he asked, "Where's Kuroko? I swear he was here two minutes ago." In fact, Nijimura chose to wipe sweat from his face with one of the towels Kuroko himself had given out.

"Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko offered. "I'm here."

Nijimura flinched and abruptly turned his head, looking tired and exasperated all in one at witnessing the tallest of his group actively crush the smallest of his group, all while sat down.

"Murasakibara, you and Kuroko are in the second half, I need you to get off of him."

Murasakibara groaned long and exasperatedly and then staggered to his feet with another grumble.

"Only twenty four minutes to go," Kuroko tried to encourage him, and got a flat stare in return.

"Kuro-chin that is the opposite of what I want to hear." Murasakibara sighed heavily and shook his head slowly before lazily stretching. "But like you said, we get to play together."

"Oh man, I am pumped, Tetsu," Aomine interrupted, swinging a sweaty arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "We are going to _kill it."_

"Aomine-kun. It's a practice match. There is no need to get worked up."

"Whaa?! I've been looking forward to this all week, playing against someone else, Tetsu! Of course I'm gonna get excited."

Aomine grinned across the court, something feral in his smile and Kuroko eased a step away from him. Aomine let his arm drop down to his side without even looking back at Kuroko.

"Uncouth," Midorima muttered, hand at his waist where he was palming the keychain. With his other hand he was gently flexing his fingers, yet to get into the habit of taping them up before a match.

Akashi, as ever, was poised and perfect, drinking calmly from his water bottle and surveying the room with frightening intensity.

"Have you stretched, Kuroko," Nijimura asked before he could get interrupted again. "Please tell me you've stretched. _Please._ "

"I am sufficiently warmed up, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko placidly replied, and pulled his sweatband until it snapped against his skin.

"Good." Nijimura gave a smile similar to Aomine's, all teeth, excitement, and very little humour. "I know it's a practice match, like you told Aomine, but we can't let them think Teiko is soft. Show them what you've got – or not. You know how your passes work best after all."

* * *

The match ended with a resounding victory to Teiko, the second half of the match finding everything more fluid with Kuroko involved. The final score was 63-54 and something in Kuroko felt grateful for how close it had come, that it wasn't a soul-crushing defeat.

Then they were offering their bows, shaking hands, and Kuroko felt something prickling along his spine. However, when he looked around there was nothing to show for it, and he simply trudged to the bench and sat down to catch his breath.

Despite having stretched, his legs felt like lead and his heart was hammering in his chest. His shirt was stuck uncomfortably to him by the sweat, and he couldn't find the energy to wipe his face or grab a bottle of water.

"Are you okay, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, offering a bottle of water and Kuroko could do little more than curl his fingers around it and then let both hands hang between his knees, staring at the lip of the water bottle.

"A little winded. I will be fine."

"Do you need help getting to the locker room?"

Kuroko shook his head and took to his feet, lifting the bottle slowly and drinking deeply from it. When he lowered his hand again and opened his eyes, Akashi's eyes darted suspiciously away and Kuroko wondered what he had been staring at.

His walk to the locker room was slow, easy on his haggard limbs. For the first few minutes Akashi had hung around and then, impatient about wanting to get out of sweaty clothing, he'd taken his leave and walked ahead.

That left Kuroko to quietly walk the corridor by himself, lost in deliberations as he eased his breathing into something more natural.

When a broad hand dropped on his shoulder from behind out of nowhere, Kuroko barely refrained from flinching, but couldn't help the loosening of his features in surprise at seeing the hand attached to Kiyoshi.

"Ah, s-sorry for scaring you…" Kiyoshi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But…but if you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?"

Kuroko blinked placidly and then hesitated almost visibly as he glanced down to himself.

"O-Oh, not right now! We can meet outside?"

"Can I ask why you want to talk to me?" Kuroko inquired politely and Kiyoshi's face twisted into an unreadable expression before he simply shrugged.

"I liked your technique in basketball. Wanted to chat before we all got bussed away."

Kuroko saw the near physical pain it caused Kiyoshi to lie like that, but finding himself intrigued, he simply nodded his head and gave Kiyoshi some simple directions to an alcove they could talk in just outside of the main gym.

"Then, I shall see you in a minute…" And Kuroko purposefully trailed off, pretending he didn't know exactly who he was talking to.

"Oh, _oh,"_ Kiyoshi laughed awkwardly. "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Kiyoshi-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"T-There's no need to be formal, honestly. We're pretty much the same age."

"Then, Kiyoshi-kun?"

Kiyoshi smiled, wide and brilliant. "That sounds better! See you in a minute, Kuroko-kun!"

Before Kuroko could say his goodbyes, Kiyoshi was jogging down the corridor as if he hadn't just played the same hectic basketball game as Kuroko.

* * *

"As an opposing team, I hope you realise I cannot give all of my trade secrets to you," Kuroko declared at Kiyoshi's elbow, and watched the flinch roll down the other boy's spine.

"You startled me, Kuroko-kun! No, no, I know that. Actually…" Kiyoshi wrung his hands together, looking mildly constipated as he seemed to work through something complex. "I just…your passes today, during the practice match they…they just looked familiar, and I was wondering…man, I'm going to sound crazy…" the last part was a mutter and Kuroko was sure he wasn't supposed to hear it.

Instead, he clasped his hands together in front of him, straightened his spine slightly and asked, "Are you also remembering Seirin, Kiyoshi-kun? Or, rather, Kiyoshi-senpai?" It could have gone wrong, so terribly wrong, broaching the subject so suddenly. Kuroko was a firm believer of tearing the plaster off, rather than tugging it in increments.

Kiyoshi reared back as if struck, staring down at Kuroko with a look of bewilderment. Only a handful of seconds later was a bright smile crossing his face and then he crushed Kuroko in a bruising, back breaking hug.

"I knew it!" He crowed victoriously even as he lifted Kuroko from the ground. "I _knew it._ When they said we were facing Teiko again, so early in the year, I thought it was going to be like before, never seeing you but you were there and it was _different."_

"Yes, I was quite alarmed at the deviation too," Kuroko replied placidly, voice muffled against Kiyoshi's shirt. It was stifling, being caught in such a hold and being held so close, but he couldn't find it himself to care, quietly lifting one hand to grasp at the side of Kiyoshi's shirt.

"I thought I was going crazy," Kiyoshi muttered, his breath washing over Kuroko's hair and rustling stray strands. "I'm glad that I'm not."

"I felt the same, Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi – "

"I think, in this scenario, I need to be called Kiyoshi-kun, or people will get confused and start asking questions." Kiyoshi sighed and pulled back, keeping his hands on Kuroko's shoulders. His eyes were bright with happiness, and he couldn't seem the keep the smile from his face.

"Kiyoshi-kun, then. I also felt bewildered. One is happenstance, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. Perhaps there are others."

"Three?" Kiyoshi's brow wrinkled and Kuroko was suddenly struck by how young his future teammate looked, spry and agile and he found himself grasping at the edges of Kiyoshi's sleeve almost desperately.

"Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked, hands on Kuroko's shoulders gentling. "Are you okay?"

"Hanamiya Makoto," Kuroko said, the name falling from numb lips, unable to describe the panic that caught in his throat. "Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , please, I…"

An unspeakably fond expression crossed Kiyoshi's face, and he drew the shorter boy into another hug.

"I will do my absolute, _utmost best,_ to prevent that from ever happening again, Kuroko. I promise you. I was looking forward to many years of basketball in my future, and I'm looking forward to it still. This time, I won't let him stop me. But Kuroko, you mentioned something 'bout three of us?"

"Yes," Kuroko told Kiyoshi's shoulder rather reluctant to leave the warmth of his loose hold. "Kagami-kun phoned me last week, rather bewildered as to what was happening."

"Kagami!" Kiyoshi lit up, moving a step back to see Kuroko's face, as if determining whether or not he was lying. "Really?"

Kuroko smiled briefly, a small quirk of his lips and nodded.

"Yes. He risked international fees in order to contact me. We've been communicating by email so far, at least until he finds himself here in Japan."

"That's a point." Kiyoshi grinned widely again and started rummaging through his bag, pulling out a pad and pen. "We need to stay in communication too. I thought I was going _crazy."_

"You did mention," Kuroko replied fondly. "How long have you known?"

"Mm…it's been nearly two months for me, since I thought I'd lost the plot."

Kuroko blinked and quietly said, "For Kagami-kun it has been week. For myself, nearly fourteen days. When the school year began was when I woke and...it seems to be different for each person."

Kiyoshi patted his shoulder and startled when there was a shout of his name from down the corridor and, uncharacteristically, he swore. Before he could say anything more, Kuroko snatched the pen and paper from him, hurriedly scribbled his email address and quickly added his phone number, and then shoved both writing accessories back.

"If you call first, and email first, I will have your details. Then we can communicate easily."

Kiyoshi smiled even as he tucked everything away, crinkling the page slightly in his hurry.

"Talk to you soon, Kuroko-kun," he said fondly, and jogged down the small alley and towards the entrance of the school, even while Kuroko tried to remember how the warmth of his hands had felt.

"Well," a sly voice rang out from behind Kuroko, just as he'd made the decision to walk back inside. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Haizaki sprawled an arm over Kuroko's shoulders, obviously having crawled out of wherever he'd been hiding to avoid the practice match.

"You see, I couldn't be bother to take part of a practice match when it would be a waste of my time and decided to nap outside here. What should I hear instead but the wonderful, _darling_ Kuroko talking with someone from the opposing team?"

There was something about Haizaki's tone of voice that set Kuroko on edge, tension tightening his shoulders implicitly.

"You see, when you made first string I was a little surprised. Not entirely so because why wouldn't somebody with your skill make it onto the team?" Haizaki's arm tightened slightly as he spoke. "So I didn't think about, carried on playing basketball and decided everything was just an elaborate plot I had dreamed up. But then…"

Haizaki's free hand lifted, an open cellphone in his grasp, and when his thumb pressed down on one of the buttons, a tinny recording of what was clearly Kuroko and Kiyoshi's conversation filtered through.

"You two _know_ each other. Which means," and here, Haizaki grinned down at Kuroko and Kuroko saw the maliciousness in that smile which would breed into what the older Haizaki became.

" _I'm not the only one to remember."_

* * *

And so chapter six comes to an end, with people from the past(future?) flocking to Kuroko like nobody's business!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
